


I don't know how they call the sh*t that's between us...

by Born_shipper



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, College AU, Drugs, Hate to Love, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, a bit of markson, curses in every sentence, ex vhope, idk what am i doing, jihope - Freeform, jihope asf, promise it's better than it sounds like, taekook, vkook, what is a tag actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born_shipper/pseuds/Born_shipper
Summary: Clumsy ass mothef*cker - Kim Taehyung just spilled coffee on a hot guy, who (as it turned out later) was his arrogant and sexy classmate with a huge... "personality"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is quite short. Kinda "introduction" to more complicated stuff...

_"C'mon, Tae, get out of there!”_

Hyung's banging on the door cut Taehyung's wave of thoughts as he stared at himself in the bathroom's mirror. He sighed, spitting out the toothpaste and rinsed mouth with warm water. Staring at his own reflection for twenty minutes didn't really help – he was never satisfied with his dark eyes, box-shaped smile, toned skin and this whole brown, matted bangs situation over his eyebrows.

 _"_ You’ve _been there for a half an hour, you bastard! I need to get ready too!”_ hyung's voice became louder.

It was Taehyung's first day at this new college (fuck the fact that it was already November) and he was so nervous about it.

 _"Hyung, wait a minute, I’m almost done”_ he said, not even bothering by hyung's tone. He knew his roommate was the brightest and the most loving person in the wor-...

_"I’m totally done with you, you lil' piece of shit! Get out of there or I promise I’ll stuff your cute little asshole with shattered glass!!”_

…Ok, well, maybe Tae should mind one’s P’s n’ Q’s, cause pissed hyung equaled a reaper…

Taehyung sighed, opening the door to see his hyung's eyes throwing lightning to him. Older boy was holding himself on the door frame, so his well-built body looked even heavier, messed up hair, a towel on his shoulder and puffy killer’s eyes. Although after scanning whole younger's figure, boy's expression changed into usual calmness and he sighed.

 _"I hate you, Tae…”_ older’s hand let the door frame to land on his "deonseong's" head. _“…but I have to admit… That you look fucking good in this shit.”_

Familiar smirk appeared on his lips as he said that. Taehyung knew, by “shit” hyung meant his new uniform, so boy’s lips curved into a smile as he made few steps to the room.

Yeah, his hyung was a reaper, a devil himself, but a feeling, loving human being too. This kind of person, who always inspired Taehyung with his strong, pure and unique personality, who was his hyung, brother, best friend. His shoulder to cry on, his hand to get him up, his insanity, managing to take him out to a party and his clarity, that could carry his drunk ass home. In other words he was himself – he was Jung Hoseok…

_"I'll be home when you come back, hyung!”_

Hoseok groaned in answer.

_(Well, good luck...)_

Taehyung sighed to himself, grabbing the bag and jacket and running through the door of their shared flat. He and Hoseok knew each other for a while. They shared a flat, clothes, food and knew everything about each other.

_(Maybe even too much...)_

Memories appeared in Tae's head, but at that moment he couldn't let them waste his time.

...

 

First place to go was café down the street, because coffee is life. Too bad there was huge queue, so after getting his beloved drink Taehyung was almost late for the bus. He rushed to the door while dealing with that stupid lid, when suddenly doors opened from the other side and boy hit the “wall”… which screamed in pain after hot liquid spilled all over the white surface. Taehyung just noticed how tall male figure bend down, painful moans escaping his mouth and boy's pupils immediately expanded...

_“I-I'm-...”_

_“Ouch! Watch were you’re going!”_

The “wall's” voice resounded in his head as Taehyung jumped forward to help him, but accidentally stepped on something that surely was not the floor… and immediately moved his foot after louder “wall’s” groan.

_“Oh, my gosh, I'm really sorry…”_

Taehyung was so lost trying to fix this awkward situation, but the man just raised his hand telling him to shut the fuck up, then straightened to looked at him. Taehyung wanted to say something again, but at the moment when their eyes met, all words stuck in his throat for a second and he completely sinked in those deep, chocolate-brown circles, directed right to him.

 _“I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you…”_ he whispered, not breaking their eye contact.

 _“Stop apologizing... Don't say anything at all or I might not hold myself from punching you in the face right now…”_ stranger said in calm yet assertive tone, so Taehyung shut his mouth, cause he had nothing more to say. He just looked down at coffee dripping down his hand when the man disappeared in café. Amount of liquid that still left in the cup wasn’t now appetizing at all.

But what Taehyung didn't knew, was that this day was going to bring much more “fun” to happen…

...

 

Fortunately he managed not to get late for class, but still appeared in classroom as sweating, hard-breathing mess.

_“Good morning!”_

“Oh, here you are. Good morning.”

Teacher greeted him and in one second everyone in the room raised their heads to see this new boy, who appeared in school almost in the middle of semester.

_“You’re right on time. Come to the front… Attention classroom, this is our new student, his name is Kim Taehyung. Please, greet him…”_

Taehyung haven’t heard anything more of what teacher was talking about, because in this crowd of eyes staring at him, he suddenly met a pair of familiar ones. He had totally seen them before. Brown and deep, staring at him with interest and overpowering hatred and…

_(oh, shit...)_

Taehyung moved his eyes down to recognize huge, light brown (coffee) stain blooming on boy’s white shirt. An evil smirk curved his lips when he noticed Taehyung looking at him with mixed expression of surprise and partial shock in his eyes - those feelings suddenly spread all over his body. Taehyung thought fate was totally not on his side till now, but he should've shut his mind up and think again, cause after couple of minutes he recognized, that the only free desk in class full of people was right next to his “new friend's” desk… And “Shit”, “Fuck” and some other curses where the only words he could think of at that moment…

...

 

All in all the day was “okay”... Full of uncomfortableness, awkwardness and stares… Awful. At the end of the day Taehyung literally ran out of the class. He just wanted to splash his face with water and thank all the gods that he’s still alive, cause he could swear, he felt boy's (“wall’s”) killing glances on every part of his body.  
He pressed wet fingers to own eyelids – coldness felt refreshing, calm…

_“Kim Taehyon', right?”_

_(Duck!)_

When familiar voice appeared over the bathroom’s corner, Taehyung’s stomach turned. He raised his eyes to see dark-haired male in the mirror and turned around to face the boy.

_“It’s Taehyung…”_

“The wall” pretended he didn't heard what Taehyung said and glanced at own (coffee decorated) shirt with bitter smile.

_“You know, I tried to fix this mess three times today and the funniest thing is, you ruined my shirt without even trying...”_

With every word “The wall” moved towards Taehyung, till he was pushed to the (actual)wall and boy looked down at Tae, their noses almost brushing together.

_“And my foot still hurts…”_

Soft whisper left boy's mouth and fell on Taehyung's face as warm breath.

_“I told you I’m sorry. It was an accident.”_

_“I know-”_ innocent smile curved “Wall's” full, pink lips, revealing his white bunny-like teeth and _(S-sh-shit)_ , in a different situation, Taehyung would probably kiss this boy’s soul out through his sinful mouth- _“...but you still gonna pay me for it.”_

_(… Wowowoow… eh… Forget earlier thoughts, this motherfucker is an asshole, using this stupid innocent smile and angelic voice to fool people and return back into satan's form in less than two seconds!)_

Taehyung cursed on everything he could think of in his mind, but his real-life-face probably looked like an awkward, confused potato...

_“Now let me think ‘bout the first thing you'd do…”_

_(Oh no, I won't let you think about it…)_

“Wait, what do you mean by “first”?” Taehyung was not going to be any kind of personal servant or something. _“If you’re planning to make me your slave, then forget about it, cuz I’m not- !“_

 _“Wow, calm down. I didn’t said or even thought about **that** option...”_ "the Wall” just smirked again wider and scanned Taehyung from bangs to shoes. _“...but maybe I should’ve…”_

_(And what the hell does that suppose mean!?)_

But when Taehyung was about to say something, he was immediately interrupted… (again)

_“Bring me water tomorrow at 7pm to the dance room and we’ll think of what your payment should be.”_

This bit-… boy not even bothered to say or let Taehyung say anything else before making few steps towards the door.

 _“Wait…”_ Taehyung stopped him before this haughty slug could disappear. _“What’s your name?”_

“the Wall” turned around with perfect smirk on his face.

_(Oh, damn you-)_

“Jeon Jeongguk”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter, here's the second one... (>^-^)>

Being late for class on the next day – that was not the way Taehyung wanted to present himself. Especially when English teacher was a literal bitch…

 

_“I'm sorry I'm late…!”_

Tae rushed into the classroom. His shirt was buttoned the wrong way, tie hanging undone on his neck, hair a mess and his breath was fast.

 _“Mr. Kim Taehyung…”_ lady turned around and both of her thirty years old melons jiggled… Tae almost threw up… _(Ew…)_  
_“…we're glad you honored us by coming on a lesson...”_ her sarcasm was boundless.

_“…”_

_(Duck, duck, duck, she's pissed, it'll end bad…)_

_“In this occasion and because you're already standing in front of the class, maybe you'll tell us about what are the main thoughts in tragedies that we've been analyzing today?”_

_“…”_

_(Excuse me... WhAt shit have you been analyzing today!?)_

_“I think you're smart enough question if you're skipping half of my lesson.”_

_“…”_

_(No, I'm not. I'm just late, woman, show some mercy…!)_

_“What drama do you choose, a “Hamlet” maybe?”_

_“…”_

_(…Wait, WaAaT…? HoLD oN a sEConD!...)_

_“The class will decide about your today's mark. Also, if you refuse, your grades at this semester will not be the highest…”_

_“No, i-it's okay, I-I got it…”_

_(Yeah, okay, got it, no problems, no at all – a class that thinks I'm dumb will decide on my grades… Nice…)_

Taehyung remembered every curse word, in every language he had ever heard.

 _(Okay, calm down, breath- What an actual duck is this “Hamlet”!? It's a high school material!)_ Besides, Tae had never actually read it… But he didn't want to have bad marks from English just because this teacher was a crazy woman.

He made few steps to be in front of teacher’s desk – in the very middle of the room, took a deep breath and turned his face to the class. Other students’ faces looked like they gave zero fucks, so Taehyung knew they wouldn't help.

_“The main thoughts in this drama, in my opinion, are…”_

_(What thoughts can be main in tragedies? Okay, what was this “Hamlet” about? Love? No. Shit…)_

He didn't want to look like a total idiot by messing up the plot of a story, so decided to use some logic shit and hoped that maybe some gods somewhere up there would help him.

_“…faith aand… strength…?”_

_(Nailed it…?)_

A booby, bitch-teacher just nodded and smiled like she just hit a jackpot.

_“Okay. And what do you mean by this?”_

_(Lady, it means I don't know a shit, so please stop torturing me?!_ )

Taehyung's brain worked too fast, what caused an error and complete crash.

Why was he even so nervous about it? He didn't want to look like an idiot? Just in front of other students? He didn't even know them at all. Yet, he wanted to seem like a smart-ass person (which he was somewhere deep inside) to show, to proof that he can do it – be “cool” in every situation… Why? For himself, probably… nobody else… right?

Suddenly, in the middle of classroom, Tae saw a raised up hand, then deep, calm voice reached his ears.

_“Can I explain my classmate’s words with my own opinion?”_

Teacher, Taehyung as well as everyone else in the room, turned around to see a tall, dark haired male getting up from his seat.

 _“Jungkook?... Yes, sweetie. O-of course you can”_ teacher said, looking at him like he just slapped her in the face.

_(“Sweetie”? Eew…Teacher’s pet..)_

Jungkook (no, this name doesn't suit him) “the Wall” looked disgusted by given nickname as well, but said nothing, just stood up and looked at Tae. His expression said that he literally gave zero fucks about Taehyung and just wanted to end this dumb, teacher’s created show.

_(Great, go for it, embarrass me completely.)_

_“I think, that my classmate’s words are completely correct…_

_(Wait… What did you just said?)_

_“The main character believed, that his revenge is right. He had faith in possibilities of changing the whole wrong manor’s environment. Also Hamlet’s personality and character changes through the story. He becomes more mature and stronger and his strength is showing in the end of tragedy, when he finally kills his uncle. That's why I totally agree with my classmate’s opinion. Faith and strength are the main and leading feelings that Hamlet operates with to reach his goal – revenge.”_

Jung-the-wall-kook ended his speech and whole room filled with silence. Teacher lifted her dropped jaw from the floor and slowly turned to Taehyung.

_“Do you have anything to say about your friend’s opinion?”_

_(“friend’s”, huh?)_

Tae turned his head in negating move, still looking at a boy standing in the middle of classroom.

_“That was a correct explanation of what I meant…”_

Maybe teacher wanted to say something else, but sudden, loud sound of bell cut the silence. Students started packing their things and leaving, “the Wall” did too. Tae followed his moves with eyes and when boy disappeared behind the door he looked at the teacher. She was now collecting books from desks calmly, sometimes glancing at Tae like telling him to go already, so he grabbed his bag and left.

Taehyung didn't know why Jungkook actually pulled him out of that situation and saved his ass. He couldn't suddenly change from an asshole into a nice, helpful guy and Tae knew – he will totally want something later.

Oh, yeah! And he still needed to bring him water that evening…

...

 

_(Bring water, huh?_

_To a guy you're supposed to be avoiding, cause he apparently wants to kill you – not a big deal at all…)_

 

Taehyung glanced at his phone. “6:47p.m. Tuesday” on the screen. He then looked up at the building: wide, red brick walls and high-place, latticed windows – a part freshly built, joint to the main corpus. A part that was supposed to be a gym only, but ended up having one separate room for dance lessons.

Tae walked in through long, lightless corridor. Big, probably locked, made of glass shelves on both it's sides were filled with different kinds of trophies, medals and diplomas, also framed photos. Football, basketball, baseball teams, three dance classes. On last of dance classes’ photo Tae saw a familiar face - Jungkook was smiling, holding hand on waist of boy next to him. Tae thought they looked good together, he was curious why Jungkook is alone right now...

Taehyung could hear sounds of pulsing beat and electro melody towards the end of corridor - quiet, muffled by the walls. He walked right to the end and opened the door (of the changing room apparently), then stepped in. It was dark and empty, with a lot rows of dark gray lockers. Sounds of same pulsing music hit him the second he came in, because the next door (to the dance room) was fully opened. The music was probably on a full volume, cause Tae could feel the vibes in own chest. He took few steps forward, put his bag and plastic bottle by the lockers and slowly moved towards the opened door to look inside.

The dance room was big, light wooden floor and bright blue and purple led lights on the ceiling, huge mirrors on three out of four walls. There were some shelves by the entrance and huge, black loudspeakers. In the middle of room was just a one person, dressed in black sweatpants and white, short-sleeved, large t-shirt. His skin glowed as he was moving to the fast beat. His moves were subtle, smooth, sometimes firm, even sharp, concrete, but always completely free. Like his soul melt with music and his body was the only thing, that reflected everything what dancer was feeling inside.

At some point music changed into slowing, pulsing, strong beat of a single drum and dancer slowed his moves, gradually leaning closer to the ground, eventually standing on all fours and with the last sharp sound he quickly raised legs up, standing on his arms. Music stopped completely and it seemed like the dancer stopped too. He was frozen in one position, his body completely still, arms shaking a bit, holding his whole body upside down.

Taehyung was just standing there, holding on the door frame, lips parted as he stared at male’s figure with round eyes until the dancer let his legs down and sat on his knees, calming fast breath. Tae didn't realize who he was until boy turned around and raised dark eyes directly to Tae.

_"Close your mouth and stop staring, you look dumb like that!” boy said loudly, a satisfied smirk on his lips._

_(What the-? Ho-how the hell it was him? And when the fuck he saw me staring??)_

Tae felt like this “performance” loosed all it's charm when he identified the dancer. “the Wall-boy" stood up and went to Taehyung, who was still standing in the door.

_“I wasn't staring…”_

_(Just watching you with big eyes and mouth wide open…)_

_“Yeah, you surely weren't...”_

Jungkook stopped walking when there were about two steps between them. Taehyung involuntarily glanced on male’s firm, muscular body. Usually (or past two days Tae’ve seen him) he was dressed in uniform, but now sweat-soaked and basically transparent t-shirt covered almost none of Jungkook's abs and chest – the view hard to hold from staring at. Also strong biceps, always covered by long sleeves, was now fully exposed and literally begging to be touched-

_“You like me that much?” taller boy giggled and Tae realized he was staring for too long._

_(This bitch looked better than a 10inch dick and he knew that!)_

Taehyung's cheeks flushed red, but Jungkook gave him no chances to talk again.

 _“My water?”_  he said, stretching out hand.

Tae blinked, not really remembering he brought water (he definitely got too distracted).

_“Oh, yeah, I got it”_

Tae bent down to grab a bottle from the floor and passed it to boy. Jungkook's hot fingers brushed against Taehyung's cold ones when he took the bottle from him. It was weird. This whole situation was. Tae just wanted to get out of there without “letting out his inner homosexual”…

_“So, eh… You got your water…”_

Tae swallowed air nervously, looking at how Jungkook was drinking…

_“…everything's cool, so…”_

Boy's lips slowly locked around small plastic tube…

_“…I think I'll…”_

Jungkook's throat moved when he raised his chin up and took a sip…

_“…go…?”_

Male looked at Tae through the row of long, thick eyelashes…

_(Are you fucking kidding me right now…?)_

Fuck, this scene was not supposed to happen in real life. It was not a fucking movie.. And why every move was so sLoW? Lights were so bRiGht And PUrpLe?? JungkooK waS meSmeRizING aND PeRFeCT??? And TAe WAs so AWkWArD??...

ANd thIS WHoLE siTuATION HyPerBoLic aND GAY AS FUCK!?!!?...

Taehyung tried to calm down and stop imagining Jungkook's puffy lips on his own and boy's hands all over his body…

_(Shit! Too much dirt in mind…)_

However, Jungkook managed to make this situation even worse. He swallowed last amount of water in his mouth and moved forward, minimizing the space between them. Taehyung’s back was literally an arch and he had ten chins, trying to hide his head like a turtle and avoid any body contact. But “the Wall-boy” suddenly just moved to the side, passing him and going to his locker.

 _“You still owe me a favor, cause I saved your ass today, so…”_ Jungkook put on a grey jumper and turned head to look at Tae with the greatest bitch-face of all times.

_“Maths”_

Taehyung looked at him with questioning look, eyebrows furrowed.

 _“What's with math?”_  he asked as Jungkook turned off all the lightning in the dance room and locked the door with a key.

 _“You gonna help me with math. I suppose you can do it. You are good at it. I have an exam at the end of this semester and I skipped almost a half of it, like you... Don't ask, personal reasons…”_ he added when Tae opened his mouth to say something.  _“But you seem to have no problems with it, not as I do, soo…”_

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders, not finishing the sentence, then grabbed his bag and turned to face Taehyung. His expression was “I'm waiting for the answer”.

Tae was quiet. He didn't really want to say “yes” to this request, cause he felt like this shit was not going to end good. However he kinda wanted to make “friends” with Jungkook, not enemies, so he still needed to choose.

_“Okay…”_

Tae nodded, giving the other boy a “not sure” look.

_“Okay then. You free this Friday?” Jungkook asked when they both excited the changing room and he closed the door with another key._

_“Yeah, I think I am.”_

Taehyung was free, as usual. He didn't like to spend Friday nights in clubs or parties like his hyung.

_“Cool…”_

They walked out and Jungkook reached for something in his bag.

_“…I'll be home at 5pm, so you can come to my place around 6.”_

He passed Tae a small piece of paper with address on it. Taehyung took and looked at it.

_(I didn't agree with that. What if he just wants to kill me? Or something worse?)_

_“I won't kill you, calm down.”_

Jungkook smiled and _(oh my god, that smile. It's pretty… Did he just really smiled not smirked?)_ Tae felt awkward, cause the boy just literally read his thoughts, but cracked a smiled too.

_“I'm not afraid. Was just thinking… I'll be at 6.”_

_“Then I'll be waiting for you…”_

...

 

Jungkook wasn't at school since Tuesday, when Taehyung brought him water after the dance practice. Of course, that's why he gave Tae his home address then. He totally planned skipping school. Maybe because they were supposed to write a math test on Thursday? Well, it didn't really matter to Tae. He still didn't like “the Wall” guy and that ain't gonna change…  
_Right?_

 

“4:48p.m. Friday” was written on his phone screen when Tae looked at it. He was supposed to be at Jungkook's place at 6, but he really didn't want to go. He felt kinda sick: head pounding in ache and throat hurting too. He still had to finish his drawing for Monday’s class, but decided to do it on weekend.

 _“You wanna go out tonight?”_ Hoseok asked, laying on his bed, looking at nothing else except his phone, probably texting his boyfriend again.

_“You asking me or a person you're texting to?”_

Tae threw a book into his bag and sat on hyung's bed, leaning back to lay down next to Hoseok.

_“You. Bun is already in.”_

Tae ignored the fact that hyung called his cousin a “bun”.

_“I don't want to and I can't."_

Taehyung put his head on Hoseok's shoulder, looking how blue text bubbles appeared on older's phone screen.

_“So you leaving me alone just to go to that hottie? You like him more than me?”_

Hoseok's voice sounded disappointed, but still sarcastic as fuck, so Tae just rolled his eyes and hit hyung on a shoulder.

_“It's called a repayment and no, I would never be able to like anybody more than you, hyung.”_

Younger's sarcasm was as high as his hyung's. Taehyung got up and walked to their closet, taking off his oversized sweater on the way.

_“Just promise you won’t fuck up and fall for another idiot… again.”_

Hoseok got up too and went straight to the bathroom. Doors locked from the other side and sound of running water appeared after a few seconds.

_(Sorry hyung, can't promise you that…)_

...

  
When taxi stopped in front of a huge, two storey, white house, Tae asked driver if that really was the right address, because _(holy shit)_ if Jungkook lived here, then he was probably a mob boss or something…

 

Doors opened after a second bell ring and Tae almost choked on own breath when FUCKING HALF NAKED Jungkook appeared in the door.

_“Oh, it's you...”_

_(Yes bitch, it is ME)_

Taehyung looked at him with round eyes from over a big, red scarf covering half of his face.

_(Dude… you **do** know It's November outside, yeah?)_

_“Come in.”_

Jungkook let Tae in and closed the door behind him.

 _“You don't really look like a very “ill” person"_  Taehyung giggled, hanging his coat near the others and slipping out of his black, leather shoes.

_(Teacher told he was ill, and now this crab parades in front of me wearing only sweats… SOO ILL…)_

 

Going through the living room, up the stairs to Jungkook's bedroom was really interesting thing for Taehyung. Boy's house was full of that weird antique shit that was probably worth more than all of Tae’s organs. Of course when you live in a house like that, you're probably used to things surrounding you, but when you are a kinda ruined art student (what Tae was) these kind of things wakes up your inspiration quickly. Taehyung would surely want to draw some of these things.

 _“You wrote the test yesterday?”_ Jungkook asked when they entered his (pretty casual, light-walled, mostly empty) bedroom.

_“No. The teacher decided to move it to next week.”_

Tae answered, but his eyes and mind were focused on big, porcelain, probably gilded vase with two 3D dragons (one on it's neck, going down, other on it's bottom, going up), which were swirling around the base. The whole thing was subtly painted in blue sky, light clouds and Taehyung absolutely loved it.

_“Why are you staring at this thing?"_

Jungkook grabbed a book from his desk and sat on the bed, watching Tae taking pictures of the Chinese vase.

_“Sh-sh-h!”_

_“… Ooh-kay…?”_

Jungkook just slowly nodded. He decided to give (delighted) Taehyung some time, so he just opened maths’ book to figure out what he should ask boy to help him with.

Tae was taking a last, really close picture of one dragon, when suddenly his phone vibrated. Boy was so concentrated, that he literally jumped, shaking, letting phone out of his hands and accidentally hit the vase with own palm. Porcelain vase fell on the floor from one and a half meters height, smashing into a thousand tiny pieces. Taehyung wanted to catch it, so he fell on his knees, but ended up failing and cutting his hand with sharp shatter.

Jungkook heard sudden noises and he totally new what happened, but reacted calmly. Why wasn't he even surprised about it?

 _“I think I knew that was going to happen”_ he stood up from the bed and walked to Tae. _“You somehow manage to fail so often..._ _”_

Taehyung turned around when Jungkook kneeled next to him.

 _“I'm so sorry… So sorry…”_ he whispered desperately. His injured palm was shaking, blood slowly running down his hand.

_“Come on, kid, get up.”_

Jungkook grabbed his wrist and pulled Tae up, then out of the room, back down the stairs to the kitchen. Taehyung looked at his phone when Jungkook let his hand and started looking for something in a cupboard.

**“I'll be home tomorrow. Make sure you ate or I'll kill you.”**

_(I am the one that's going to kill. And Imma kill **you** …)_

Hoseok's text was the reason why Tae's phone vibrated and he failed by breaking the vase.

_(Shit. I never gonna repay him like that… Taehyung, you're dumb. You're so dumb!)_

Jungkook came back to Taehyung with a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide and white bandage.

_“Give me your hand.”_

_“It's ok, you don't have to.”_

Jungkook didn't give a fuck about "you don't have to" or that Taehyung didn't want to cause more problems. He put things he was holding on the table, then came closer to Tae, lifted him up like a feather and sat him on the table too. He didn't ask for a second time. Just took Taehyung’s hand and started wiping off fresh blood with a clean tissue.

Weird warmth spread through Tae's body when other boy took care of his cut. He stared at Jungkook's moves, his calm face, dark hair.

_“Why're you not mad?”_

_“I'm not your dad. I won't punish you for breaking something.”_

_“I'm still sorry… I'll repay you for it (somehow)”_

_“Stop apologizing already. It doesn't suit you.”_

Jungkook finished covering Taehyung's palm with thick coat of bandage, then raised his head up and their eyes met.

_“There… Don't injure yourself in a dumb way like this, ever.”_

Tae nodded, feeling like boy's dark eyes and full lips are a bit too close, but he didn't mind. Something about that introvert, tough, calm boy was attracting Taehyung more and more and he wasn't very happy about it, but couldn't help taking a risk to somehow become closer to Jungkook… He wanted to...

They eventually really spent that evening on math and maybe it was a good idea, cause Jungkook really needed some help. He wasn't “dumb”, but definitely needed some practice. And Taehyung somehow managed to relax and show his hidden "inside smartie".

...

 

 _“Next week same time?”_ Jungkook asked with a smirk when Tae was tying his big, red scarf around own neck.

 _“Yeah, totally…”_ Taehyung's sarcasm was audible in every letter  _“…I'll be at 9.”_

Tae made the dumbest smile ever, grabbed his bag and went through the door hurriedly, cause taxi was already waiting for him.

_(Well, maybe it won't be that bad?)_

Tae sat on the back seat and opened his bag, looking for mittens.

_(Wait… Where's my copybook with all notes?... Oh! That bitch!!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is getting more intense...  
> Maybe Taehyung doesn't know about what's behind Jungkook's behavior...

_“Hello-“_

_“Where are you?”_

Sharp Jungkook's voice hit Tae the second he answered the call.

_“What do you mean “where are you” ? I'm home obviously.”_

_“You told you'll be at my place at 9. It's already 9:20.”_

Taehyung literally face-palmed after those words.

_(Is he really that stupid?)_

_“It was a sarcasm, you idiot- !”_

_“Yeah, I don’t give a shit. I'm by your house, so you have two minutes to get your ass down here.”_

_(What the fuck!?)_

Taehyung jumped up from his bed and rushed to the window, then opened it to stick his head out. On the street, right by his windows was parked a fine, black, polished off Audi. Jungkook was leaning his fine ass on car’s fine side, giving Tae a pervy smile and waving playfully.  
_(Are you serious right now...? … I hate you. Nobody knows how much I hate you…)_

 

Taehyung took a seat next to the driver and put on a seatbelt. Jungkook switched the gear and car immediately moved forward with sharp, growling sound.

_“Where are we going?”_

Jungkook smirked and glanced at Tae.

_“To a nice place. Cause you are boring and need to have fun at least once in your life.”_

_(Well thank you so much for a compliment, you asshole!)_

Taehyung knew what kind of “fun” it was going to be: a nightclub obv, music, dances, drunk girls with tons of make up, clingy guys with nasty breath, alcohol and probably drugs too…

_(Cool… My favorite things to do on a Friday night…)_

 ...

 

Car stopped in front of a dark building. Neon pink, orange, purple and yellow lights escaping through the opened door and small windows. Deep, vibrating sounds of music that walls couldn't hold creating an “aura” around the building.

 **Bes’** was written in neon pink on a signboard above the entrance.

_(Isn't that favorite Hoseok's place? He won't be here tonight, will he?)_

Taehyung got out the car and waited for Jungkook to grab his bag from the back seat.

_“Bes’…?”_

This name wasn't really good for a club. Actually Tae though that it was kinda shitty…

_“Yeah. The club is good despite it's weird name. I was wondering about it too, so I asked the owner…”_

_(Really, bro? **just** asked the owner…?)_

Jungkook smirked to security and the man just let them both in without a word.

_(So you're visiting this place constantly, huh?)_

Taehyung stepped first into the dark corridor, Jungkook behind him.

 _“…Basically Bes in Egyptian mythology was a god of music, dances…”_ he leaned a little too close to Taehyung's ear _“…and sexual pleasure…”_

Shivers ran down Tae's spine when other’s lips lightly brushed against his earlobe.

_(Y-yeah, okay, I take back my words, it's definitely a good name for a nightclub…)_

Corridor ended and they stepped into a huge room. Bright white, purple, pink, blue, green, etc. lights flashing intensively, dazzling and glaring. On the left – wide bar with basically every known highly-percentage liquid, on the right – other different corridors and stairs, probably leading to some dark-rooms, in front – a huge as fuck dance floor, crowded with moving bodies. Some tables, chairs and even couches against the walls, hidden behind décor objects like additional walls, huge palm trees, etc. And, of course, ridiculously huge amount of people in literally every corner of this place…

Jungkook led Taehyung to the bar and (very good-looking) bartender came to them two seconds later.

 _“One whiskey and…?”_ Jungkook glanced at Tae, asking.

_“I only can't have beer.”_

_“Okay. Two whiskeys then.”_

Taehyung looked around – it was more like looking for something clear or alt least visible in that smoky space, filled with darkness shifting to bright lights every second. At some point he saw a tall, blonde man, smiling and going right to them. Jungkook greeted him with “hey” and male immediately turned to Tae.

 _“Jungkook, won't you introduce your cute companion?”_ he asked and his pretty smile became even brighter

_(He.is.really.fucking.cute.)_

Jungkook made his shot-glass empty in one gulp.

_“This cutie right here is actually my classmate. His name is Taehyung…”_

_(Yep. I'm the cutie Tae, who is this dumbass’ classmate)_

_“…And this potato right here is Mark.”_

Mark – Tae have never met a guy with a name like that, but already liked it. And he felt like he's going to like boy's personality too.

_“Hey hottie, I'm Mark, Mark Tuan. It's nice to meet an individual like you in this dumpster…”_

The boy (Mark apparently) laughed, knowing he pleased Tae with those words.

_“Kim Taehyung. I'm finally meeting somebody, who seems to be Jungkook's friend.”_

Jungkook giggled after Tae's words.

 _“Yeah, more or less…”_ he then turned back to Mark _“…Where is Jacks?”_

_“Outside… He saved some for you tonight…”_

_“Great”_ Jungkook nodded, threw a smile to Tae, then just casually left him with Mark and disappeared in crowd…

_(Ok then… You can just go for shit knows how much time and shit knows where to. I don't mind)_

_“So…”_ Mark-guy broke an awkward silence between them when it became too long and noticeable. _“…You are Jungkook's classmate, right? I've never seen you here before though.”_

_“Yeah, I actually just started living and studying here last month. Besides, I'm not really a fan of places like this, where mr. Jeon brought me tonight.”_

Tae giggled, watching how other (probably older) boy, sat on a chair next to him and ordered a drink.

_“Kookie’s sometimes pain in the ass, isn't he?”_

_“Oh yeah, he sure is...!”_

Both boys laughed at own thoughts. They started talking about all kind of bullshit, laughing and drinking, and Tae soon relaxed. Was it because of alcohol or Mark’s appearance and behavior, but calmness and fun dominated in Taehyung's mind.  
Eventually they ended talking when Mark decided to go find his another friend – Jackson (and Jungkook too).

Tae left all alone, still sitting at the bar, staring at his fourth empty glass. It was only 10p.m. but he already felt tired – last week was a bit tough for him.

_“Hey there…”_

Deep, totally a smoker’s voice hit Taehyung's ears. He turned around and saw a tall, broad male figure standing close to him. Strong muscles were clearly visible through his black tank-top.

_“…Why a handsome man like you is sitting all alone with an empty glass in a place like this?”_

Man smirked and sat on a free chair. Tae smirked too.

_(Okay. This one seems interesting)_

_“An empty glass can always be filled and a lonely man can always find a company…”_

This guy was really hot, besides Jungkook still wasn't visible anywhere around, so… why not?

Music changed again and man leaned to Tae’s ear.

_“Wanna dance? I bet you're good at it”_

_(Boooi… you kinda know how to flirt)_

_“As long as you gonna buy me a drink later…”_

Man smiled naughty and took Taehyung's hand in his to pull him up from a chair and lead to the dance floor. They joined dancing crowd, moved freely to the beat, bodies close, fingers lightly intertwined.

Tae didn't give a damn about “the lost man” Jungkook even though he thought they'd spend some time together that night. Taehyung didn't know why Jungkook even brought him to the club in first place if he planned to “fade”, but Tae didn't give a fuck. Now he was dancing with fine-ass man, alcohol mixed with his blood and he liked it…

 ...

 

_“Ekhem…”_

Suddenly tall, dark haired man appeared in between Taehyung and his dance partner.

_(Jungkook? !)_

_“I see you're dancing, huh…?”_ he said to man who was still holding Tae's hand.

_“I am. Is that a problem?”_

_“No, no. Not at all…”_

Jungkook smiled innocently, but suddenly his glare changed into pure hatred.

_“…Accept this man is with **me** tonight…”_

Jungkook pointed at Taehyung, then took man’s wrist and literally pulled each of his fingers off Tae's hand.

_“…So I'm taking him back. And don't you dare thinking about him ever again…”_

Jungkook smiled widely, but his tone was pure evil. He took Taehyung's hand and turned around, pulling Tae with him.

They ended up on one of hidden couches and only then Jungkook let Tae's hand free.

 _“Why the fuck? He wasn't even pretty…?”_ Jungkook asked while standing in front of the couch.

_“Why not? Am I your personal companion now or some shit like that? Did you expect me to wait for you at the bar till the end of the night?”_

Tae crossed his arms and sat comfortably on the couch in overweening boss-ass position.

_“No. But I thought you have a better taste…”_

_(You know what? You're not the only fine man here!)_

Tae looked at him with "fuck you" expression, but Jungkook just smirked, turned around and went to the bar, then came back after a few minutes with two red cocktails. He was laughing at something (and it surprisingly wasn't Taehyung).

 _“What's funny?”_ Tae asked, then took one glass from boy and sipped a drink.

_“Nothing. I just saw Jimin-hyung dancing with a hot guy…”_

At that moment Taehyung choked on his drink.

_“Did you just said Jimin-hyung!?”_

Jungkook sat down and looked at Tae like he was an idiot.

_“Yeah. I was talking about my dance teacher – Park Jimin. There, on the dance floor…”_

Tae looked closely through the crowd and suddenly saw two familiar figures. His hyungs were dancing together: Jimin's back firmly pressed to Hoseok's chest, his head on taller’s shoulder, older's hands sliding through younger's hips.

_(Damn, guys- you-… Daamn…)_

Taehyung couldn't hold a laugh what caused him to look even dumber.

_“I forgot he's working in our college and you may know him. I hope he won't see me with you...”_

_“Hold on, what do you mean by “with you” and- wait, you know him?”_

Tae was still giggling, slowly sipping on his cocktail.

_“Of course I do. His only two months older than me. We grew together and he's my cousin actually…”_

Now was Jungkook's turn to almost choke on his drink, while his eyes got twice bigger.

_“Wait. What? You mean Park Jimin is your cousin?”_

_“Yeah… I knew it was their favorite place, but I hoped they'd be at Jimin's place tonight.”_

_“By “they” you mean that guy, who's gripping my teacher’s ass right now?”_

_“His name is Jung Hoseok, not “that guy” and yeah, he is allowed to grab his man’s ass…”_

Taehyung laughed again. Jungkook finished his drink and imperceptibly moved closer to boy next to him.

_“I didn't know he has a boyfriend… But they look good.”_

_“They're not boyfriends…”_

Tae smirked and Jungkook blinked confusedly.

_“Hoseok-hyung proposed to Jimin about a year ago…”_

_“They're engaged!? Holly shieeeeet!”_

Jungkook looked at dancing couple with round eyes and mouth open.

 _“Yep. They've known each other since high school, but as a couple they're together for more than four years now. Hoseok-hyung was always a support for Jimin and they were best friends until they realized it's not just a friendship anymore... When Jimin's parents died almost two years ago he was really broken, but didn't revealed his pain to anyone, even me. At that time he wanted them to break up, cause there was a lot of bullshit and "other people" between them. They actually_ _almost broke up, but Hoseok didn’t want to let Jimin go so easily. He showed how much he meant to him and how much he loved him… I didn't really believed that there was true love between them, but when they told me they're getting married I was so happy about it, since both hyungs are like brothers to me…”_

Tae ended retelling his hyungs’ life story and looked at them dancing again.

_“And I'm happy they didn't break up then. Those two perverts fit each other perfectly…”_

Both Jungkook and Taehyung laughed childishly when two men on the dance floor started kissing and shamelessly gripping each other's asses.

_(You horny motherfuckers, get a room already)_

Jungkook put his empty glass on a low table in front of them and turned to Tae.

_“Wait. You mentioned Jimin is only two months older than you. Then how are you my classmate and he's my dance teacher? How old are you again?”_

_“I'm actually turning twenty this December.”_

_“If you're two years older than me on my last year, then why the fuck are you still in college?”_

_“I could've graduated last year, but I skipped almost forty percent of the year, so I have to repeat this last year again now.”_

_“I see. That's why you changed college?”_

_“Yeah. I wanted at least place and people to be different.”_

_“Well then…”_ Jungkook stood up and grabbed Taehyung's wrist. _“…let's have some fun, shall we? It's Friday night and we're in a club after all!”_

_(Okay? You changed theme pretty smoothly…)_

Younger boy pulled Tae off the couch, through the dance floor and grabbed a bottle of brandy and two glasses at the bar on their way. They ended up going upstairs to one of small dark-rooms. Jungkook closed the door behind them and told Taehyung to sit on the bed.

“What and why are you doing?” Tae asked when other boy poured alcohol into both glasses and sat next to him. Jungkook gave glasses to Taehyung, then reached for his pocket and took out a small plastic bag with two dark green ovals in it.

_(Oh... If it's what I think it is, then I'm not into doing this…)_

Special psycho grin on Jungkook's face wasn’t a good sign.

_“What is this?”_

_“Pure, pill-formed ecstasy…”_

_(Ooh... So that's what you've been doing with that Jackson guy, huh?)_

Jungkook took one of green tablets out of a bag and used his teeth to break it in two half, then threw those into filled glasses.

_“Dude, no… If in your language “fun” means drugs, then sorry, but-“_

Taehyung didn’t finish his sentence, cause Jungkook basically pressed a full glass to his lips and forced him to drink whole liquid in it. Tae almost choked, but swallowed it.

_“Are you insane!? I said I didn't want to!”_

Jungkook gave no fucks about Taehyung's anger and calmly drank his own “cocktail”, then pushed Tae so that he was now laying on the bed and laid on top of him, holding hands around Taehyung's waist and placing his head on boy's chest.

_"Ey, what the- ?"_

_“Shut up already…” he whispered into Tae's shirt “…you're so annoying…”_

_(Yeah, of course. This bitch just drugged me and now expects me to not give a damn about it? Oh no, you asshole, I am going to kill you…)_

Taehyung grabbed Jungkook's shoulders and turned them both around to be on top.

_“I hate you so much, Jeon Jeongguk!”_

Jungkook started laughing and bumped Tae with a pillow cause older boy's hits were weak and tickled…

...

 

Thirty minutes later they were laying next to each other on ruined bed sheets and breathing deeply. Pills started affecting their drunk bodies and both boys felt kinda dizzy.

_(Oh-kaay, daaamn... I see why it's called ecstasy...)_

_“Taehyung?”_ Jungkook asked with grin on his face. His voice sounded like pill haven't affect him at all, but probably because he was totally not doing this for the first time.

_“What?”_

_“Lets go down. I wanna dance…”_

Taehyung smiled and sat on the bed.

_“Promise you won't throw up on me.”_

Jungkook laughed, then stood up from the bed.

_“I bet you're the one who's going to throw up tonight.”_

Tae giggled, then stretched his arm out for younger to take it. Boy smirked and pulled Taehyung towards the door.

Maybe Jungkook was right. Taehyung felt really dizzy, but this feeling was pleasant – he didn't felt tired at all, his mind was empty, but heart in his chest worked so fast that all Tae wanted to do was dance all night or fuck all night…

When they slowly went down the stairs Taehyung noticed that atmosphere in the club changed – there were even more people than before and obviously majority of them was totally drunk, whole room smelled like mix of cigarettes, sweat, different colognes, perfumes, alcohol and overpowering lust and it was hot and blurry. But music now wasn't that strong and loud, lights weren't bright and flashing fast as well. Deep, dull, vibrating sounds and dark purple and black lights kept whole atmosphere even dizzier.

Taehyung noticed Hoseok and Jimin on one of hidden couches in the corner. They gave zero fucks about what was going on around and shamelessly making out, like they wanted to suck each other's souls through their mouths. Thank god both men were (still) in clothes.

_(Hyungs, please, just don't make babies...)_

Jungkook led Taehyung to the center of the dance floor, then smiled and quickly turned Tae around to press own chest to his back, basically hugging older male from the back. Younger started moving slowly to the music, but Taehyung was still a bit uneasy. Sensation of sudden Jungkook's touch made him feel nervously uncomfortable.

_“Relax… Tae…”_

Shivers went down Tae's spine when Jungkook whispered into his ear. It was the first time younger pronounced his name like that and Taehyung relaxed and unconsciously leaned into boy's warmth, starting to slowly move his hips. His drunk mind had no control in his intoxicated body so it moved freely on it's own. Jungkook's warm breath was tickling Taehyung's neck, hands around his waist, fingers intertwined and boy's crotch was pressed to Tae's ass.

At some point Jungkook detached their bodies and quickly turned Taehyung around again, to face him. They were standing face to face, still holding hands, looking into each other's eyes.

 _“How do you feel?”_ Jungkook asked, pressing their foreheads together.

 _“In weightlessness…”_ Taehyung giggled _“…and really ardent...”_

Jungkook glanced at him and Tae felt how boy's fingers clenched on his hands and brought those all the way up to younger's neck. Taehyung obediently held his hands around Jungkook's neck while boy placed his own palms on older's hips and gradually pulled Tae closer, until their bodies (being more specific - their crotches) were pressed together firmly. Older boy hardly held his groan when hardening younger's dick pressed to his own.

_“That makes two of us…”_

_(Shit. Is it bad that I really want him right now?)_

Music resounded in Tae's head and it seemed like he could hear the beat of own heart.

Time stopped, there was nobody else, only two of them, sleepily moving to the rhythm and the only thing Taehyung wanted the most was to kiss a boy in front of him.

 _“Jungkook-ah…?”_ Taehyung groaned and younger boy answered by moving his hands up and down older's back. _“Why are you like that…?”_

Jungkook smirked and shamelessly gripped other boy's ass. Tae sighed quietly and closed his eyes, stroking fingers through younger's dark locks.

They both felt hella drunk, dizzy and horny, but still too heavy (and lazy) to do anything.

Jungkook's hands slowly reached for Taehyung's shirt and slowly slipped under it, freely touching hot, smooth skin. Younger boy finally decided to end this tease and go for what he planned to take tonight. He leaned forward, minimizing the space between them and closing his eyes.

Taehyung felt younger's warm breath on own lips and parted them, mixing their breaths. Only millimeters were between their lips and-

...

And Taehyung suddenly felt a powerful grip on own shirt collar, then a strength that forced his body to move back from Jungkook. He opened his eyes in surprise and turned his head to see Hoseok's dissatisfied face. Man just appeared out of nowhere and literally “ripped” them apart.

_“Oh noo… You are not doing this, you drunk idiot.”_

_“Hyung…!?”_

Jungkook said and did nothing, just stared at Hoseok with eyes full of hatred. Tae didn't know, but at that moment two other men understood each other perfectly…

Hoseok said nothing more, just turned around and walked away, pulling Taehyung with him and rising his middle finger as farewell for male behind them…

 

 

Jungkook was irritated, but decided to take a deep breath and possess one’s mind. He never gave up on something he wanted. In this case he really wanted Taehyung, so he'll undoubtedly have him…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life is not as sweet as you think...

Text message: Jiminnie

Hey. Can you come here after I  
end classes? I need some help to  
sort out things here

You don't want me to have a day  
without that place, do ya?

Yep. So you'll have to get your lazy  
ass up and get here ^^

K  
Will be there

(Of course. You know I took a day-free from school and you just won't let me stay home doing nothing)

The reason why Taehyung didn't want to go anywhere was that he felt too sleepy and lazy to even get from under the blanket. It was too comfy there.

Phone showed 3:14p.m. when he eventually thought it was about the time to get up. Jimin ended his classes at 4 so he needed to get his shit together right now…

At 4:15p.m. he actually got to the college. Classes’ve ended and in was mostly empty already. Tae went through main corridor and suddenly saw a familiar figure at the end of it, exiting the changing room.

_(Why are still here? I thought your class would end by now)_

Male calmly went towards the exit, towards Taehyung. They met in the middle of their ways.

 _“Hey…”_ Jungkook spoke first.

_“Hi…”_

_“What are you doing here? Overslept all the classes?”_

Soft smirk curved boy's lips. Taehyung felt that he has to say something, but the second he saw Jungkook all he could think of was last Friday night.

 _“Sorry for hyung… there… on Friday…”_ he murmured all of a sudden.

Jungkook sighed and came closer to Taehyung, then put his hand on older's shoulder.

 _“It was awkward, wasn't it…”_ he smiled naughty _“…It's okay though… Just too bad you left without solving a huge problem down in my pants… even though **you** caused it…”_

Tae’ve never felt more awkward and blushed harder, but Jungkook just giggled and continued his way to the door.

_(Did you really need to say that…?)_

 

Jungkook didn't tell Taehyung that he really felt too horny when boy left. That's why when he saw a cute guy at the bar, he went for it. Of course, Taehyung's ass was much more desirable and seductive, but, well… that guy served one’s turn…  
Jungkook did not give up though. Now, when he knew it was not going to be so simple, he actually wanted Taehyung even more and it didn't matter how nice and sweet he has to be…

...

 

_“Wait… So you just divided 147 by 3, cause…?”_

_“Cause it's 49 and now you can get its radical.”_

_“Eeeh… Why…?”_

Taehyung face-palmed. Jungkook asked to help him with fractions while they got free time between classes, but it was totally not enough to make him understand something. Why Jungkook was so smart in pervy stuff and such an idiot in simple math?

_“Cause you need both top and bottom of fraction to be the same if you want to get 1 - that's what this exercise asks for!”_

_“Oh…”_

Jungkook looked at his notebook, but his expression said he didn't know shit about what the fuck he was supposed to do.

_(God, why are you punishing me with this dumbass?)_

_“Are you really that dumb or you just acting so well?”_

Younger smiled innocently.

_“I just need some explanation from someone who's good at it.”_

_“Oh fuck you, you lickspittle! You need to learn from scratch if you want to pass your exam. I don't have time or patience to teach you between classes.”_

_“Okay, okay, I got it. You need to divide it by three to get one, yeah…?”_

Taehyung looked at boy like he just said the most stupid shit in history of humanity.

_(Please tell me it was a joke… He's too stupid to be a real person)_

_“Did you even listen to what I was talking about few seconds ago?”_

Jungkook's stupid grin made Tae angry.

_“That's it! I'm done here with teaching you! I don’t have whole day! Fuck you, fuck your dumb head! You know what, I have an idea – you coming tonight to my place and I'm gonna fucking kill you with math…!”_

Taehyung grabbed his notebook and went away, silently murmuring some curses. Jungkook smiled to himself.

_“It worked…”_

...

 

Taehyung unwillingly opened his eyes and reached for his phone when doorbell woke him up. Tuesday 8:56p.m. It was a good nap, but maybe a bit too long.

_(Hmm… fuck you, I closed my eyes like two seconds ago…)_

He stood up from his bed and sluggishly went to open the door.

_“Hey there…”_

Jungkook was standing with his coat unbuttoned, scarf freely hanging from his neck to knees and smirk on his rested face was bright as usual. Tae looked at him with sleepy, puffy eyes, ruffled hair, standing in just shorts and t-shirt.

_“Get in…” (and don't give me that look boi)_

Taehyung let younger male in and closed the door behind him. Jungkook took off his outerwear and shoes, then Taehyung led him to his bedroom and grabbed a glass of water from kitchen on their way.

_“Is it ok for me to be here? I mean, your hyung can just kick my ass and throw me outta here…”_

Jungkook smiled widely and sat in the middle of Tae's bed.

_“He stays at Jimin's tonight, so don't worry about your ass.”_

_(Let's just get right to the thing or I might fall asleep any second)_

Taehyung took his maths textbook and sat on the bed against the pillows, in front of Jungkook.

 _“So…”_ he opened the book and yawned _“…I think you need to go through complicated fractions, so I found you some good exercises in my old book. Those kind of tasks are often given on exams…”_

Taehyung was precisely looking at his book, concentrated on exercises and explanation, but he didn't notice that his “student” was paying all of his attention not to math, but to Taehyung's bare thighs and softly moving lips.

Jungkook stared at the older boy with satisfaction and overpowering desire.

Everything turned out perfectly – Tae was the one who invited him and the only obstacle that could screw things up, Jung Hoseok, wasn't home…

_“Tae…?”_

_“What…”_

Taehyung was too busy writing down another example to even look at the younger.

Jungkook said nothing more. He leaned forward so suddenly and quickly that Tae just noticed how boy's hand touched his chin and raised his head a bit. The next moment Taehyung felt hot, soft lips firmly pressing to his.

_(HOLLY FUCKING TURKEY-PORK-CHICKEN WHAT THE- !!!)_

Tae panicked and his heart and breath stopped, brain exploded, body stiffen. At that moment all his sleepiness and tiredness disappeared.

Jungkook's lips started slowly brushing against Taehyung's numb ones, causing older boy to feel like slowly melting ice cream on a sunny day. Tae felt how his eyes shut on their own, body soften, lips automatically started moving, kissing boy back. Jungkook's hand moved to Taehyung's neck as he smiled against older's lips.

The feeling of younger's lips on his and hot tongue slipping into his mouth made Taehyung feel lightheaded and dizzy.

_(Shit… Why does he taste so sweet…?)_

_“Mmm… Jungkook-ah…”_

Taehyung reluctantly pulled away from younger's lips.

_“Stop…”_

_(Please don't stop)_

_“…It's not right…”_

_(It's okay, it's good…)_

_“…I don't want…”_

_(I actually really want to…)_

Jungkook smiled naughty, but slowly pulled away from Taehyung and sat on his heels, then reached for first button under collar of his shirt. Tae followed every move of younger's hands as he undone one by one every button of his shirt. When the last one was undone Jungkook glanced at Taehyung's surprised face and slowly moved sides of his shirt down his shoulders, revealing well-built upper body.

Tae choked on his own saliva. He looked at male’s figure with growing pleasure.

_(Fuck… You look like ancient Greek god…)_

He imagined Jungkook to be great-built, but the real view was thousand times better than all expectations.

_“You said don't want me, huh…”_

_(No, I want you, I want you, I want you so bad…)_

Jungkook slowly put his hand on own chest, moving it down to his crotch and lightly rubbed bulge forming in his pants.

_“…too bad that **I** want **you** …”_

Taehyung nervously bit his lips when male slowly moved forward and stroked his bare thigh. Their eyes were directed to each other. Tae felt like all lust inside of him is waking up after years of peace and he was just too eager to try holding it, so he was the one who eventually leaned for a kiss, showing Jungkook that he can go for it…

...

 

_“Fuck…”_

Taehyung fell on the bed next to Jungkook, breathing heavily, body trembling convulsively. Younger sighed deeply and turned his head to kiss older’s forehead.

 _“You're so good…”_ Jungkook whispered, sliding his hand around Taehyung's waist.  _“You know… I didn't expect you to be so hot-blooded in bed actually…”_  he said smiling, then got up from bed and reached for his shirt.

_“You still don't know a lot about me…”_

Tae giggled sitting up on the bed and looked at younger's moves.

They got dressed up and Jungkook decided to leave, cause it was getting late.

Taehyung watched boy getting ready and smiled unknowingly. He never thought that quick and hard intercourse would be so good. It felt so wrong, like they just broke the law in some case, but at the same time it felt like they actually broke the walls between each other and Taehyung thought that maybe there will be something between them after all…

_“I never thought I'd really start liking you…”_

Tae murmured quietly and didn't even realize he actually said that not in his head.

_“Liking me…?”_

Jungkook stopped buttoning up his shirt and looked at Taehyung. Older boy smiled.

_“Yeah… it's actually kinda weird that-“_

_“You know I don't do relationships…”_ Jungkook said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world _“…Don't even think about it…”_

Tae looked at him with perplexity in his eyes.

_“If you don't do relations then what was that shit between us right now…?”_

Jungkook laughed at those words.

 _“It'll be awkward for you, but it_ _was something, basically the only thing, I really wanted to do for a long time – having you…”_

At that moment something turned in Taehyung's stomach. Every positive thought and feeling shattered into thousand tiny pieces. He felt so empty, so blind and so stupid right now.

_(Did you just dropped a hint that I'm a slut, you bitch…?)_

He stood up looking at younger man with pure hatred.

_“Get out… Now…”_

His words probably sounded so lame even though he wanted to make them strong.

Jungkook just looked at him with irony.

 _“Ooh… Don't be so angry, babe… I really liked your ass…”_ he laughed and placed a playful peck on older's lips, then turned around, grabbed his coat and left.

Taehyung basically fell on the chair behind him… How he was so stupid to let that bitch fool him completely…

 ...

 

Hoseok carefully opened the door. It was 4 in the morning and he didn't want to wake Tae up. He quietly took his jacket and shoes of and went to their bedroom. When he opened the door he saw that small table lamp was turned on and Taehyung was sitting on his bed, staring at some invisible thing on the wall.

_“Tae? Why are you not sleeping yet?”_

Hoseok closed the door behind him and sat on Taehyung's bed in front of him, usual naughty smile eventually curved his lips.

_“I smell gay sex, it's awful, what kind of dirty shit have you been doing here?”_

Taehyung said nothing just looked at male with wet eyes, then quickly moved forward and literally pounced on older's neck.

_“Tae… What the-?”_

Hoseok was really surprised by unexpected hug.

_“What's wrong Tae? What happened?”_

Boy just shook his head, rubbing wet cheek against older’s chest.

_“Don't ask, hyung… Please, just don't…”_

His voice was weak and hoarse. Hoseok knew that whatever the fuck happened it totally didn't end well…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause yeah, it's not going to let you go so easily...

_“Tae…”_

Hoseok’s whisper resounded in Taehyung's ear. Boy groaned in sleep, wrinkling his nose funnily and rubbing his cheek on older's bare chest, squeezing male's waist in firm hug.

_“Tae, wake up…”_

_“Mmm…”_

Hoseok giggled quietly and pulled the quilt off of them. Morning coldness went through younger's bare legs and back, so boy lazily opened his puffy eyes and looked up at his hyung with reproach.

_“Don't look at me like that. I need to go to work.”_

Hoseok stroked Tae's bare back with numbing hand younger was laying on, cause he knew boy was ticklish there.

_“Doon't… I won't let you goo…”_

Taehyung lifted his body up a bit to get on top of older's bare stomach and lay on him fully.

_“ **You** can let yourself not going to college, but **I** , as a normal adult, don't have this privilege.”_

Hoseok pinched younger's cheeks and boy groaned in answer, but obediently rolled off of his hyung.

_“Are you going to do anything today at all?”_

_“Yep…”_

_“Going to barber’s after all?”_

_“Yep…”_

_“Decided about what color your hair gonna be?”_

_“Yep. New and fresh…”_

Taehyung was “really specific” with his explanations, so Hoseok decided to change the topic of their conversation.

_“Are you planning to spend another week at home, laying in bed and getting fatter?”_ Hoseok asked, looking for something to wear.

_“Yep…”_ Tae rolled himself in sheets like a burrito, so only his nose and eyes were visible. _“As long as I sleep with you every night and see you naked every morning, I'm staying home…”_ Taehyung's full lips curved into naughty smirk as he said that.

_“I see…”_ Hoseok laughed, covering his “mini-him” with a towel, even though he was already wearing underwear _“Who did you even get all of your perversion from?”_

Tae looked at him with clear proudness.

_“You, obviously…”_

Hoseok sighed and slowly went towards the bathroom door.

_“You can't avoid him till the end of your life, you know. Better get up and show him you don't give a shit and he's not ruling your life…”_ he said, then disappeared in the room, closing the door behind.

Taehyung turned his face to the window. Weather outside was gloomy: grayish clouds covered whole skyline and it looked like it's going to snow at last. It was the end of first November’s week. He spent at home two weeks after their hookup with Jungkook. Didn't even do anything for Halloween this year. Why? He didn't really know. He wasn't doing anything not because of Jungkook-the-asshole actually. He just felt “not in the mood of doing something”. But he knew he has to at least go back to college. He couldn't let himself skipping too many classes and risk failing to graduate again.

There was true in Hoseok's words. Taehyung knew he had to kick Jungkook out of his head and maybe the best way to do that was to show the younger that Tae didn't give a fuck about him already (even though he did, as fuck)…

…

 

_“Hyung…?”_

Taehyung spent an hour, after Hoseok came home, in the bathroom. And after all this time his voice finally appeared through the open door.

_“Yeah…?”_

Hoseok actually payed no attention to the boy and kept eyes on his phone.

_“You going out tonight?”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“To a club or to Jimin's?”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“Hyung!”_

Tae sticked his head, half covered with a beanie, out and yelled to finally get older's attention.

_“Oh my gosh, what do you want!?”_

Hoseok put his phone aside and looked at younger's sticking out face with pouty lips and furrowed brows.

_“Of course I'm going out! It's Friday night and I haven't seen Jimin for a week! And yes, we are going to a club-! .. Is that an eyeliner…?”_ Hoseok suddenly silenced his voice at the last sentence and looked closely at Tae.

Younger immediately hid his face behind the door.

_“It's cool…”_ Taehyung ignored older's last question and continued their earlier topic _“I think I've been rotting at home for too long. So I thought that if you're going out tonight, then maybe… I… can go with you…?”_

Oder male listened carefully to what Tae was talking about.

_“You? The mr. “I don't want to” or “I'll never go with you”? Now you just want to go out with us on a Friday night??”_

Hoseok started laughing loudly.

_“And why the fuck are you wearing a beanie at home? Did your hair turned out like shit after all?”_

Taehyung opened the door and Hoseok immediately held his laugh and just stared.

_“I just thought that… it's time to leave this boring routine behind…”_

Hyung said nothing to that. He just went to Tae and took boy's hands in his. His smile was getting wider as he silently scanned younger's figure from head to toes.

Boy was wearing black, leather pants, which were showing his long legs (and ass) perfectly, and loose, wine-red shirt, which was showing a lot of cleavage action. Male's eyes were subtly lined with kohl and it immediately drew attention to them. But the main attraction was his new hair color.

_“Blond…?”_

Hoseok stroked his fingers through Taehyung's bleached bangs like he couldn't believe it was boy's actual hair.

_“You like them?”_

_“Hell yeah! I don't know how the fuck and why, but I've never seen you like this before… You look… like a pure sin. If that's even possible...”_

Both of them laughed at Hoseok's words.

_“I hope he is going to be there tonight…”_ Hoseok smirked _“cause he gonna die after seeing you!”_

_(If **I** won't be the one who gonna die first after seeing him…)_

…

 

Taehyung looked at neon **_Bes’_** signboard. It reminded him about one hot Friday night with one hot-ass idiot…

_(Stop thinking about him in **that** way!)_

As soon as they entered the club, familiar scent of alcohol, sweat and perfumes greeted them. Taehyung immediately identified Jimin's figure, sitting at the bar with full glass in his hand.

Hoseok quickly pushed through the crowd on the dance floor, leaving Taehyung behind. He ran straight to Jimin and pressed himself firmly to male's back, basically squishing younger's body in deadly hug. Jimin laughed loudly – he knew his fiancé’s touch too well to mistake it.

_“Babe…”_  Jimin groaned and moved around to face Hoseok.

Older man immediately shut him up by crashing their lips together.

Taehyung just sighed and ordered a drink, knowing that it's probably gonna take a while before they notice him.

After the longest 3 minutes of caresses, hugs and kisses Jimin eventually managed to push Hoseok off of him and take a breath.

_“You're eager tonight…”_

_“You haven't seen anything yet…”_

Hoseok gave no ducks that they were in a club full of people and started shamelessly squishing Jimin's ass.

_“Oh, cmon, guys… don't do it here… hyung!”_

Taehyung hit Hoseok’s back to finally end this dumb scene.

_“Tae?”_

Jimin pushed older's clingy hands away and moved to make sure it's actually his cousin.

_“Yep, I'm here too, hyung.”_

_“TAE!?”_

Taehyung liked Jimin's reaction. He stared at him with big eyes, then suddenly hit Hoseok in the stomach and looked at him like a wife at her husband when he let their son do something stupid.

_“Why are you both beating me up tonight?”_ Hoseok groaned, but Jimin didn't give a damn.

_“What the fuck have you done to him!?”_ He shouted, pointing at Taehyung.

_“Nothing, I swear, he did this on his own…”_

_“Hyung…?”_ Tae asked quietly _“you don't like how I look?”_

_“No! You look awesome and I wanna know why the fuck!”_

Taehyung sighed as his cousin started laughing and went closer to him. Jimin poked ant stroked every piece of Tae's body he could reach, especially his hair.

_“I love this color. You look a lot younger, but it suits you… How did you know Jungkook loves blondies?”_

_(Are you fucking kidding me right now…?)_

Last Jimin's question ruined Taehyung's mood immediately.

_“Actuallyyy I didn't… and it is **not** for him or because of him…”_ Taehyung cracked a bitter smile and scratched his neck.

_“Oh… No, I mean, I thought you gonna mock him a bit to show that you don't give a fuck…”_

_“I don't know, hyung. I want to… but don't really know how…”_

_“Just show him what a perfect man did he loose… It works, trust me…”_

Jimin smirked and imperceptibly looked at his fiancé.

_(Yeah… I still remember your games with Hoseok-hyung…)_

_“Talk of the shit and it's sure to appear…”_ Hoseok murmured taking a sip of his second drink.

Taehyung and Jimin turned their heads towards the main entrance.

Young, dark-haired man, dressed in black v-neck and a jacket entered the room and looked around. His eyes scanned whole space, then suddenly stopped like he realized something and slowly came back to meet blonde’s calm ones. Smirk, that was visible only to Taehyung, appeared on Jungkook's lips.

_“Just don't do anything stupid because of your anger, okay?”_

_(You wanted to say “because of your eagerness”, hyung? Cause it's more likely to occur...)_

Jimin warned Tae before taking Hoseok's hand and disappearing with him on the dance floor, but boy wasn't listening to hyung already. His eyes were placed on one man in front of him.

_(Okay, calm down, don't look at him. He obviously likes your look, don't be awkward and fuck it up…)_

_“Hey there…”_

Taehyung suddenly heard a familiar voice and turned his head aside. Well-known light hair, happy eyes and beautiful smile...

_“Mark?”_

_“I thought you forgot about me”_ he giggled, looking at Taehyung greedily. _“Damn, I hardly recognized you with that new color. You look goood.”_

_“Thanks. I kinda feel too bright and noticeable now…”_

_“You already were like that, just now even your look shows it.”_

Mark smiled even wider and Taehyung couldn't help smiling too. This boy was just too cute to be real.

They (actually Mark came up with it) decided to celebrate Tae's “change” and ordered a full bottle of bourbon for only two of them.

About an hour later Taehyung noticed that he's pretty drunk, but pleasant dizziness didn't bother him. He and Mark were sitting on one of small, red couches, which accidentally turned out to be a great observation point.

They were talking about all kind of stuff and smile was never leaving Tae's lips. He felt like Mark was somehow carrying whole world’s happiness in his heart and just killed people with it.

_“I wish life was simple as a game…”_ Taehyung groaned when they finished talking about another childish video game.

_“Sorry man, not gonna happen…”_ Mark laughed and put his hand on younger's shoulder.

Taehyung turned his head to reach for his glass and unintentionally spotted a familiar dark figure sitting at the bar, in the opposite side of the room. Jungkook was talking with some tall, blonde guy in a tank top.

Taehyung didn't know why and how the fuck **that** idea came to his stupid, drunk head, but at that moment he thought it was pretty brilliant.

What is the best way to make other man jealous? Of course… making him see you with somebody else…

Jungkook wasn't even watching actually, but…

_“Taehyung, you ok…?”_ Mark asked, but Taehyung just looked at him without a word, then leisurely yet confidently leaned forward and kissed male's lips…

 

-in the other side of the room-

_“Jungkook…?”_

Jackson patted younger's shoulder to make him stop talking.

_“What?”_

Jackson didn't answer, but his eyes were directed on something behind them, so Jungkook turned around to see what was going on.

He expected to see everything, but not **this** …

IN the opposite corner of the room, on a couch were sitting two familiar figures. He immediately recognized Mark, but when he realized that the boy, who was now kissing his best friend’s boyfriend was actually Taehyung, his fists clenched…

_“If “your man” is kissing my man… should we do it too…?”_ Jackson whispered to Jungkook's ear, bringing him back to reality.

_“What the-? NO!”_

Jungkook pushed older male and stood up from his seat, going towards the “new couple”…

 

Mark needed two seconds to realize that Taehyung was actually kissing him, and the moment it happened, he immediately yet carefully pushed younger male away. Taehyung quickly moved away from him and hid face with his hands.

_“Hmm… Tae-“_

_“I'm sorry… Shit! What the fuck I'm even doing!?”_

_“No, no, it's okay, I mean… it **would** be fine, but… I have a boyfriend…”_

Taehyung thought that he was never that dumb in his entire life.

_“Fuck. I wanna run away right now… I failed so bad and it's all because of-…! I'm so dumb…”_

_“It's okay… I saw them sitting at the bar too. I know why you did that…”_

Mark seemed to be so calm even though Taehyung just fucked their newly formed friendship.

_“Because of him, right…? Jungkook…?”_

Taehyung finally looked at Mark with lost eyes, but when he was about to speak, a tall, dressed in black, enraged, clenching fists man appeared in front of them. His eyes were stuck on Tae.

Jungkook told him to get up, but when Taehyung did not, younger male grabbed his wrist to pull him off the couch and drag him to the crowd. Mark wanted to stop them, but Jungkook simply ignored him.

Taehyung wanted to free himself and run away so badly, that he didn't even realize how they quickly moved among dancing people, to the entrance behind the bar.

They ended up in a narrow, dark corridor next to the emergency exit. Music here was silenced by thick walls and all of Jungkook's irritation was perceptible in his voice.

_“What the fuck you think you're doing!?”_

_“Nothing that should matter to you. Fuck off…”_

Taehyung wanted to leave, but younger's strong fingers were still around his wrist.

_“I won't, until you tell me what the fuck was that!”_

Jungkook grabbed Tae's shoulders and pressed him to the wall, preventing any boy's attempt to escape.

_“I'm not obliged to report you about what I'm doing. Let me go…”_

_(Please, just leave me alone)_

Taehyung was trying to stop his drunk head from spinning, but unsuccessfully.

_“You're not. But if you wanted to prove something, then it was the worst way you could do th-“_

_“I didn't try to prove anything!”_

_(As if your impudence was not enough…)_

_“Then why the fuck did you kiss him!? Maybe you don't know, but he has a-“_

_“I know that already!!”_

_(I know he has a boyfriend… maybe too late, but still…)_

Jungkook pushed away his anger for a second and spoke quieter.

_“Then why…?”_

Taehyung wanted to get out of this unpleasant situation as fast as he could, cause he felt like he can say or do something stupid at any moment.

_“Why do you even care?”_

_“Cause I don't want my friends’ relationship to be ruined by some idiot again! And I could imagine everyone else, but not **you** to do things like that! So wh-!?”_

_“Cause I can!”_

That was it, he crossed the line there...

_“You're not the only one who can do whatever the fuck he wants!”_ Taehyung yelled right in Jungkook's face.

_(You fucked up…)_

Jungkook's eyes showed his bewilderment even though his face stayed calm. Male slowly moved forward until his forehead was pressed to Taehyung's and his hands were still holding older's shoulders.

_“So **that** is what you're mad about… You can't just let it go, do ya…”_

Tae didn't answer. His eyes focused on the ground, head lowered.

_“Taehyung…”_ Jungkook's voice was calm yet so obnoxious.  _“You are not a child anymore, so please, don't use those lame tricks… You can simply say what you do or don't want…”_

Taehyung felt younger's fingers stroking his cheek and closed his eyes.

Why did it feel so good feeling his warmth? Why his touch made body tremble? Taehyung's mind was telling him to run away, but his body wanted to stay.

He raised his head to look at Jungkook and found nothing but impudent smirk on his lips and thirst in his eyes.

_(What the fuck are you doing to yourself…?)_

Taehyung wanted to kiss boy's lips and was so mad at himself for that feeling and for the fact that he still wanted to have Jungkook close in every possible way. He wanted to hate this boy, his character and haughtiness, but most of all Tae hated himself for still wanting this kid to never leave…

 

_(You gonna regret the shit that you want to do now…)_

Even though Taehyung's mind was trying to stop his stupid heart, boy's body moved forward on it's own. His lips pressed to younger's like a magnet.

Tae felt Jungkook's smile when younger kissed him back. He knew that he just gave up and gave himself to this guy again, but he couldn't help wanting him…

Their kiss was deep and greedy. It seemed like they melted together in one crazy, wet dance of lips and tongues.

Jungkook grabbed Taehyung's hands and raised them above older's head. His one hand was enough to hold Tae's both, while his other hand moved under boy's shirt, up his bare back.

_(What the fuck are you doing? This bitch is just using the fact that he's your weakness. Stop your feelings, you dumbass! Remember what he had done to you! You gonna make this mistake again!?)_

No. He didn't want to…

At some point, when Jungkook was about to push his hand in older's pants, Taehyung used all of the strength he had at that moment to free his hands from younger's strong grip and push male away from him. He did it so firmly, that Jungkook hit his head on the opposite wall and groaned in pain. But Taehyung didn't even see it, cause he ran away through the emergency exit.

Cold, November night air hit his lightly-dressed body like knives, making whole drunkenness in it disappear.

Taehyung ran over the corner of the building and stopped by the wall to calm his breath. It seemed like he could hear own heartbeat resounding in his head like an anvil’s pounding.

_(Why the fuck you can't even control yourself anymore…!?)_

He looked down at his shoes and realized that they've left dark, blurry footprints on the white ground. He raised his head to see numerous, sizable pieces of white fluff falling from the sky. It landed on his face, turning into drops and rolling down his cheeks.

First snow. It came pretty early this year.

Well, at least it mixed with his tear and hid it…


	6. Chapter 6

Hoseok opened the door with a loud “I'm home!” and Taehyung immediately jumped up from his bed.

_“Yay! You bought a pizza!”_

Tae clapped his hands like a five-years-old and took a warm, big, square-shaped box from his hyung. They were too lazy to make “real” food, so pizza was a great option.

 _“I knew you gonna starve yourself to death if I won't bring somethin- hey! Don't eat it now!”_ Hoseok stopped Tae from taking one piece out of the box.  _“At least wash your hands…”  
_

_“Oh-kay, dad…”_

Taehyung left pizza in the kitchen and went to the bathroom.

Hoseok's “dad-y” behavior was good when he stopped Tae from being stupid, but it sometimes seemed like he really wanted to become his dad...

 _“How're the things in school?”_ Hoseok asked, entering the bathroom and looking in the mirror.

_(What next, you'll start worrying about my grades and going on parental meetings?)_

_“By “school” you mean “college” and by “things” you mean “with Jungkook”, don't you?”_

_“I just wanna know if your last lessons-skipping didn't cause you any problems. Stop thinking about that idiot_ _every day, it seems like you're starting to actually like him.”_

_(Cause maybe-? … No)_

_“I don't like him in any other way than physical.”_

_“Yeah, sure…”_

Taehyung perfectly understood hyung’s sarcastic smile, but pretend he didn't.

Well, it actually seemed like that fagot named Jeon Jungkook took a little too much space in Tae's mind and even though all of his thoughts were mostly about rough sex with the younger and his perfect body exposed to touches, it also became a satisfaction and warmth for Taehyung's heart to remember every second with Jungkook.

He definitely felt too good about their interactions in college, which were more of some stares or short “hi” than actual talks. They weren't talking and even tried to avoid each other for about a month now and for Taehyung it seemed like a calm before the storm, cause Jungkook used to be so eager and now he was just too calm, it was not a thing that the person with his temperament would do. But most of all Tae was concerned that maybe there won't actually be any “storm”, that Jungkook just let him go…

Maybe it would be nice to just get over it and forget about everything they've done together, but on the other hand Taehyung felt like Jungkook clicked some kind of a “switch” inside of him and that “force of attraction” he turned on was not going to disappear.  
Taehyung felt like his heart chose the worst possible person to beat faster because of…

…

 

_“Good morning class.”_

Teacher entered the classroom and everyone stood up from their seats.

 _“Good morning”_ Taehyung murmured with the rest of the class.

Teacher motioned for students to sit down and stood in front of his desk.

 _“Today's already the 1st of December and for you it may seem that we still have a lot of time before the end of this semester, but we actually don't. Today, on the meeting me and my colleagues were discussing about this month events in our college.”_ He paused to look at the classroom with very serious expression. _“Since organizing two different events like exams and the New Years’ party would be too difficult due to your deadlines, students who've chosen any category from movie, theater or music subjects are going to preform on the New Years’ event and that performance will be their examination.”_

Quiet mumbling and whispers ran through the classroom.

 _“I've decided to make a list of students in our class, who are going to preform, so please stand up when I'll read your names and confirm your agreement and personal information._ _”_

Teacher took his pen, a notebook and started reading.

Taehyung wasn't listening to first five or so names, but then remembered something…

_“Myoui Mina – dance major?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Jeon Jungkook – dance major?”_

_(I actually forgot that he was into dancing)_

Taehyung glanced over his shoulder when he heard a familiar name. Younger male stood up and maybe he felt older's stare, but also glanced at Tae, who immediately ran away from boy's eyes.

_“Yes.”_

Taehyung was really curious about what will Jungkook's performance be like. He remembered the first time he saw boy's dance rehearsal and shivers ran down his spine.

_…_

 

 _“Babe, will you come to the college New Year's party to see my performance?”_ Jimin asked, bringing a forkful of mac &cheese to Hoseok's mouth.

 _“Mm, Ay khan’t…”_ man murmured, covering his full mouth with his hand.

All three of them were at Hoseok and Taehyung's place, cause their fridge eventually became empty and Jimin, knowing his lazy-ass boys too well, decided to go on a shopping and prepare the dinner. He had a free day anyway.

Jimin and Hoseok were sitting on older's bed while Taehyung, rolled in a blanket, was sitting on the armchair, reading something on his phone and stuffing hot meal into his mouth.

_“We have a party that evening and boss didn't even ask if I'm free, just told me to be there…”_

Jimin groaned in disappointment, pursing his lips, what made him look like a puppy.

 _“Oh, come on…”_ Hoseok smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on man’s cheek _“don't make that face. We're still going to meet later and have a whole night just for us…”_ naughty smirk bloomed on Hoseok's lips before he pressed them to Jimin's.

_“I know. It's okay though… Taehyung’s going to go with me, right?”_

Jimin turned to his cousin, who looked like a baby, staring at them with big, round eyes and stuffing his mouth with another forkful of mac.

 _“Ay dzoun’t uanna ghou…”_ he groaned unclearly, since his tongue just couldn't move properly because of the amount of food in his mouth.

_“Why? It's going to be fun. Food, music and no teachers after 10p.m…”_

_(Yeah, the funniest fun in the history on fun…)_

Taehyung chewed on food in his mouth and stared at Jimin with “are you sure bro?” expression.

_“Oh, come on… You wanted to go out more, but after that shitty night at the club you're spending most of your free time at home again… Besides, I need your company. Who's going to cheer and applaud for us?”_

Jimin took the dishes from Hoseok and stood up to take a plate from Taehyung and get those to the kitchen. He took a plate from his cousin, but instead of going away he leaned down to whisper something into Tae's ear. Hoseok didn't hear what man was talking about, but it must've been something very unexpected, cause Taehyung looked at Jimin with surprised expression and when older male nodded and went away with satisfied smirk, tiny, subtle smile curved younger's lips for a second…

…

 

Jimin's car stopped at his parking place by the college and Taehyung got out of he car, looking at his phone. 6:27p.m. Tuesday, December 20. The last day of school before two-weeks-long vacation. Maybe new year will bring something new to hide last, kinda fucked up year…

_“Tae, you okay…?”_

Jimin noticed younger male staring blankly at own dark phone screen.

 _“Yeah, I'm fine, hyung, let's go…”_ Taehyung hid phone in the pocket of his jeans and walked forward, not even looking at his cousin.

They entered the main hall, which was decorated with balloons and big, colorful lights hanging from the ceiling. Two girls, dressed in (a little too short) white dresses and crowns with snowflakes, who were supposed to greet teachers, appeared in front of them.

_“Happy holidays, mr. Park! Let the New Year bring You a lot of joy and happiness!”_

Girls giggled, putting a silver tinsel garland around Jimin's neck. They gave zero fucks about Taehyung standing behind their idol though, just ignored him.

 _“Aww, thank you girls. I hope holidays will bring you joy too.”_ Jimin waved walking away and girls almost died seeing his smile.

Jimin wanted to check how the stage in assembly hall looked like, so they went there and heard quiet squeaking behind.

 _“I wish you would've been on School Council meeting when literally every girl wanted to greet teachers and guess why… becuz of yu, da greatezt mr. Park Chimin”_ Taehyung pronounced last sentence in highly-pitched, annoying “girly” voice.

 _“I know I'm good, but some students are just insane. Too bad they don't know I'm getting married in April…”_ Jimin giggled.

They went to the assembly hall and looked at the space. Every wall was decorated with Christmas lanterns, mistletoe garlands and different sizes of blue and white baubles. The main lights were turned off, so the stage was the brightest spot of the room, cause only searchlights were directed on it. Whole room was drowning in subdued music beat, deep blue, green and black lights and all color and sound flows seemed like the bottom of the ocean – really majestic. Chairs, set in front of the stage, were still mostly empty, since the beginning was only at 7p.m.

 _“Pretty…”_ Taehyung whispered unknowingly, looking at sparkling lights.

 _“Yeah, it is… Those lights were my idea”_ Jimin smiled proudly, seeing younger's reaction.

_“Okay then, I'm going to the dance room. Need to find my students and get ready. I'll see you from the stage…”_

Jimin winked playfully and left Taehyung alone.

Tae went to find a free chair and surprisingly found even two next to each other in the first row. He put his coat on the chair then sat on it and immediately focused on his phone again. It was still more then 20 minutes before the show started.

_“Hey…”_

Silent, yet confident voice waded through the music and reached Taehyung's ears, making him raise his head up to see familiar blonde hair and smiling eyes…

_“Mark…”_

Taehyung immediately stood up and wrapped his hands around boy's neck, hugging him.

 _“I'm glad to see you too, Taehyung”_ Mark giggled, patting younger's back.

_“I thought you'd never want to see me again after the shit I've done then…”_

Taehyung pulled back, letting other male to sit down and sat back on his chair too.

_“It's okay. Besides, me and Jackson are still together, so… No problems…”_

_“I still regret it so much, but I'm glad I didn't actually fuck up your relationship.”_

Mark waved his hand dismissively and smiled wider.

_“I somehow knew you're going to be here tonight… I brought you something…”_

_“I actually didn't want to go- wait…”_ Taehyung eventually realized what older just said and shut up.  _“Something for me?”_

Mark nodded, then glanced around to make sure nobody's watching and carefully pulled a tiny, black box out of his pocket to discreetly put it on Taehyung's lap. Younger boy immediately hid the “gift” in the pocket of his coat and looked suspiciously at smirking male in front of him.

_“What is it?”_

_“Something to make you feel good…”_ Mark stood up and pat Tae's shoulder _. “Gotta go… Take care, Taehyung. Hope I'll see you sometime soon…”_

Mark left with a wide smile on his lips, leaving Tae with long awaited peace in his heart and weird “mystery box” in is pocket…

…

 

Show started at 7:03p.m. when the M.C.’s appeared on the stage. They, boy and a girl, introduced themselves and read long-ass opening poems, then explained the order of performances. Concert started with theatrical, video performances and musicals, then dancing and lastly singing performances…

“Jungkook asked me if you're going to be there… He also asked to change our choreography a bit, so I think maybe he wants to show something… for you…” - Jimin's voice resounded in Taehyung's head. Hyung said it so long ago, when they all were at his and Hoseok's place, casually eating mac&cheese, but those words were stuck in Tae's mind for almost three weeks now. He was so curious about what, how and mostly why Jungkook decided to change their performance. And why he wanted Tae to be there?

…

 

On 8:13p.m. when the last video was shown, M.C.’s came on the stage in different clothes.

_“Thank you for beautiful films and theatrical shows, we applaud you for your hard work.”_

_“And now let's get to the second part of our concert – the dance performances!”_

_“The first dancer is last year dance major – Jeon Jungkook.”_

Taehyung immediately “woke up” and looked at the stage.

_“Tonight Jungkook will show us two dances. The first one is a combined dance with his coach, mr. Park Jimin. The second dance is a solo performance. Both dances were created by Jungkook and his coach.”_

_“Let's wish them both good luck.”_

M.C.’s left and lights on stage turned off.

After couple of seconds music (more like fast breathing sounds) and lights turned on and Taehyung saw Jimin and Jungkook, standing in the opposite corners of the stage, dressed in black suits. Both men quickly walked towards the center of the stage and with the first song chord they made a deep squat with their legs spread open and hands moving down their thighs.

Taehyung's and everyone’s in the audience jaws dropped…

First chords of the melody sounded familiar. Taehyung recognized that the song was “Adult ceremony” by Park Ji Yoon.

_(Yep, definitely a ceremony for adults only…)_

Taehyung stared at the dancers without a single blink.

The dance was really adult-like, with all those refined, Diva-like moves, freaking body rolls and a lot of crotch action… A LOOT of crotch action…

_(Damn you, Park Jimin! Only you could came up with a dance like that, you lil’, naughty piece of a cinnamon roll!)_

After last four notes of the song Jimin and Jungkook stopped in the center of the stage and the lights went out. Audience applauded like crazy, some girls were screaming Jungkook's or Jimin's names.

Two seconds later lights turned on again and this time only Jungkook was standing on the stage. Also, he wasn't wearing his jacket anymore.

Music started as quiet hum, but it gradually grew into calm, deep beat. Jungkook was standing with his head lowered, but the moment the beat dropped, he immediately looked up, his eyes landing directly on Taehyung.

This dance was completely different from the previous one. Music was so much harder and deeper. Jungkook moved quickly, violently, like the beat hit him heavily from every side, but despite difficult moves like spins, jumps, falls and standing on hands, younger's eyes were focused on one and only point – Taehyung. Boy's gaze was so devouring that it sent shivers down Tae's spine. He didn't know how, but Jungkook's dance made him feel weird. Was it because of younger's constant “accidental self-touching” or because of his stare filled with something that was more than just pathetic desire? Taehyung didn't know. The only thing he was sure about was that at the last moment before lights on the stage turned off, Jungkook winked and sent him an invisible smile.

Taehyung didn't know why, but the feeling he thought was already dead, suddenly woke up again… He wanted Jungkook. Wanted to be next to him, with him, having a chance to hold him close, to kiss him… Without any games and deceptions…

…

 

Taehyung didn't wait till the end of the concert and left after Jungkook's performance. He went through the corridor, leading to the changing room and peeked through the opened door.

Room was dark, nobody in it since everyone was in the assembly hall and students were getting ready behind the stage. At some point Taehyung noticed a dark, tall male figure getting dressed and immediately recognized who it was.

Jungkook was putting on a shirt and suddenly felt someone staring at him. He finished buttoning the last button up and turned around to see a blonde male in the doorway.

Taehyung was just calmly standing there with hands crossed on his chest, lower lip between his teeth, eyes looking at Jungkook with no shyness or anxiety, replacing any need of words to communicate.

The silence between them was short, cause Jungkook was the first one to make few steps towards the man in front of him.

Taehyung said nothing and his expression didn't change when Jungkook stopped like 6 inches from him and boy's hand touched his cheek.

He didn't push younger male away when that leaned forward to join their lips. He just kissed Jungkook back and _oh god_ how good it felt to finally have this idiot so close again.

Tae didn't let their kiss to become deeper and pulled away. Jungkook opened his eyes and pressed their foreheads together.

_“You just want to use me again, right…”_

It was more of a certainty than a question what Taehyung said as he faked a smiled, but Jungkook wasn't smiling.

 _“I just want to be with you…”_ he said calmly, stroking older's cheek with his fingers _“want to spend this night together…”_

_..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... smut in the next chapter... *evil laugh*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awaited (I hope) smut is here ;)

~~~~Jungkook's car stopped right by the front door – he didn't even bother parking it properly.

Everything was fine and calm until they entered house and Jungkook closed he door behind them. Taehyung didn't even have time to say something before younger boy “attacked” him…

When Jungkook pushed him against the wall and crashed their lips together, Tae could feel a rush of adrenaline running through his body. He immediately parted lips to let younger's tongue slip inside his mouth and take total control over him.

Long-awaited feeling of their lips brushing against each other caused inside satisfaction and excitement to grow.

Jungkook reached for Taehyung's coat and, with a little help, pushed it down, then took his own jacket off, letting their outerwear land on the floor. It seemed like they both have been waiting for it too long, moving fast, cause they were so impatient. Air was filled with wet, sloppy sounds of kisses.

When Taehyung wanted to lift the edges of Jungkook's shirt up, younger grabbed his wrists and hooked boy's hands around own neck, wrapping his hands around Tae's torso instead.

 _“You're too impatient…”_ Jungkook whispered, breaking their longest ever kiss and looking at older male with usual smirk.

Taehyung started giggling quietly when Jungkook placed small kisses on his cheek, going down his neck. He felt how younger's hands reached for his t-shirt and let him pull it up over his head just to toss it away. Jungkook glanced at Tae's lightly-muscled torso and bend down to place light pecks from his left collarbone down to his chest. Older man trembled, feeling younger's lips and fingers on own skin, stroking it in light moves. Jungkook's hands moved from Taehyung's hips, up through his stomach, chest, drew circles around nipples and pinched them. Satisfied groan escaped boy's lips and he moved his head back, giving Jungkook access when boy moved to suck on his neck. Younger male left three oval bruises there. Hot tongue, moving from Tae's neck to cheek and lips, hot body, pressing even closer to his – it sent shivers down his spine.

They both were already too horny to stop and hips, pressed together, rolled up and down on their own, making both men groan periodically. They breathed deeply, staring blankly into each other's eyes.

Taehyung couldn't hold own throaty groan when Jungkook's hand softly rubbed bulge formed in his pants.

 _“It's hard, hot and…”_ Jungkook bent his fingers a bit, giving older's crotch a light squeeze and laughed quietly. _“We just started and you're already leaking through your pants?”_

His satisfaction was unrepeatable.

_“Shut up…”_

Taehyung giggled, blushing pure red, then hid his face in younger's neck, purring and pressing wet kisses along it.

Suddenly sharp pain appeared in places where Jungkook's fingers clenched on Tae's thighs and it made older male groan.

_(He just totally left bruises there…)_

_“Com’er…”_ younger whispered and lifted Taehyung up, so he automatically hooked legs around Jungkook's waist and wrapped hands around boy's neck, pressing their foreheads together.

Another kiss connected their lips – full of warm, desire and maybe something more…

They were like two magnets, loaded with thirst for one another. So horny and needy. Too needy to even get to the bedroom, so Jungkook, with Taehyung holding on him like a koala, went further to the living room and because it was no couch in there, he sat him on a decorative coffee table. Sounds of things (like glass vase, a coffee cup, phone charger and some books) falling down interrupted the sound of silence, but boys were too busy tasting each other to give a single fuck about it. They kissed roughly, biting each other's lips, mixing their salivas together, sharing one breath. It seemed like they were physically not able to move apart anymore.

Jungkook rubbed Taehyung's length through the fabric of his pants again, getting deep groans in return. Intermittent breaths and soft whimpers escaped Tae's mouth when younger moved away from his lips and undone his pants, then kneeled on the floor and took them off completely, leaving Taehyung covered only by thin fabric of his underwear.

Jungkook placed a light kiss on “a tent” that older's dick have formed, what caused a breathy pleasure groan to come out of Tae's throat. He threw his head up and leaned back, half laying on the table, propping on elbows.

Jungkook still kneeled in front of him, between his spread legs, slowly stripping him from last piece of clothing. Taehyung breathed in heavily when his hard, leaking cock literally jumped out of his briefs. He looked down at Jungkook's hands reaching for his thighs and lifting his legs up (it felt like sitting in the chair at gynecologist’s must feel like – too awkward). Younger male had now full access to “the rare view of his exposed butthole”.

 _“You look so good when your cute, pink asshole is so needy that it clenches when I touch it…”_ he slowly outlined the circle around Tae's entrance with his thumb, making older male shiver _“…and when your dick twitches, already leaking a lot… and I didn't even take it in my mouth yet…”_

Taehyung's face flushed red after these words and he could swear his dick almost moved on it's own when he realized younger wanted to suck him off.

_“Fuck you, Jungkook…”_

_(Why are you like that!? You fucking pervert!)_

Younger's lips just curved into a smirk again and he moved his head up to Tae's right inner thigh. He slowly nuzzled on soft skin, then parted his lips widely and sucked on a spot he chose to leave a bruise on. After a few seconds he let go with a loud pop and licked off own saliva dripping down boy's leg. He repeated that move three or four times in different places of Tae's upper leg, so it now looked like an abstract, dotted painting.

Younger's teasing games were just driving Taehyung crazy, every touch made him shiver.

Jungkook suddenly pushed his whole face in between older's legs, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, brushing his nose on every surface he could reach. Loud whine got out of Tae's mouth, followed by endless curses as he unconsciously spread his legs further apart. However, Jungkook didn't stop there and the next thing Taehyung felt was a hot, wet, flat tongue, pressing insistently to his entrance. It moved up, all the way to his dick, through it, up to the end where boy placed a kiss on the tip – it made Taehyung let out a messy, prolonged cry. But Jungkook retreated again, leaving older's dick painfully hard and eager for attention.

Satisfied smirk appeared on his lips when he looked at Tae's pink cheeks, parted lips heavily catching air, eyes half closed from pleasure, directed to him.

 _“I want to have your hard dick in my mouth… feel it's weight on my tongue… suck it as you thrust deep in my throat…”_ Jungkook whispered, teasing Taehyung even more, but still did nothing, wanting to make older male beg for it.

_(Fucking bitch!)_

_“Then shove it in your mouth, you idiot…!”_ Taehyung finally broke.

And he didn't have to repeat it twice, cause Jungkook immediately pushed his whole length in between own lips, holding the base with his hand, slowly moving his head up and down.

Long, loud, relieving scream of pleasure spread through the room when intense electric shock ran through whole Taehyung's body, making it tremble and causing his head to fall back, breath quickly escaping his lungs.

Jungkook took his hand away and pushed his head down a bit more, then all the way up, circling his tongue around the tip. Taehyung couldn't stop own hips from jumping up, suddenly pushing his cock all the way back into younger's throat. Jungkook managed to hold a strong gag reflex, but still retreated a bit, moving his head slower.

Taehyung took his legs off the table, lifting his upper body to sit straight. He pushed his fingers through Jungkook's dark hair as boy's head moved back and forth on his hard length.

_“Fuck, Jungkook… you're doing it so good…”_

Younger male looked at Tae through his eyelashes and obediently took hot dick even deeper into his mouth, starting to move faster, his wet tongue moving against every inch of sensitive skin, every vein he could reach, taking older's loud, satisfied moans as a reward.

Taehyung felt like a bomb that's going to explode at any second. Like that hot pleasure, growing in his lower belly wants to spill all over his body.

He tightened his grip on Jungkook's hair, wanting to push him away.

_“I... f-fuck, I'm close…”_

But Jungkook was not going to retreat now. He grabbed Taehyung's hips and started moving his head harshly, literally choking himself on rock-hard, pulsing dick.

Tae's whines became more frequent and louder as he felt his abdomen muscles clenching when intense, prolonged orgasm ran through his whole body. He thrust into younger's mouth so hard, that boy's nose disappeared in his pubes.

Jungkook felt thick, bitter substance filling his mouth and flowing down his throat when older male came profusely in his mouth.

When Taehyung finally loosened his grip, Jungkook released still hard cock and tried to swallow everything, but some of white substance was now dripping down his chin.

Taehyung felt younger's head resting on his left thigh when they both tried to calm their breaths.

Tae leaned down and wiped own cum off Jungkook's chin. Younger lifted his head up to press his red, swollen, trembling yet smiling lips to Taehyung's.

 _“I didn't know you're such a slut for hard dick, babe…”_ Tae whispered, brushing away a single tear that rolled down Jungkook's cheek and got up from the table. He didn’t even realize how word “babe” appeared in his last sentence, but fuck it, it still meant nothing…

_Didn't it?_

Satisfied smirk appeared on Jungkook's face. He stood up in front of Taehyung, stripping himself from his button-down.

_(How this bitch was still fully dressed?)_

They looked into each other's eyes while Taehyung pushed Jungkook's white shirt off of him, then slowly moved his fingers through boy's torso, up to his neck.

_(Shit. His smooth skin, fucking hard abs, firm chest moving up and down as he breathes, broad shoulders, long neck…)_

Jungkook slowly placed his right hand on Tae's hip, then moved it down on his ass, pulling older male closer while his left hand rested on man's cheek, brushing his thumb along soft, parted lips.

_“You said I'm a slut for hard dick…?”_

Younger's middle finger in one second moved between Taehyung's asscheeks, directly to his entrance and-

_“OOOUCH, FUCK!!”_

This fucker just stick a whole finger in his ass!

_(Fuck, fuck, fuck! It hurts!!)_

And all Jungkook did was just let out a mocking giggle.

_“…don't say you don't want my dick in your ass, cutie.”_

Taehyung dig his nails into Jungkook's biceps, his head fell on younger's shoulder as he whined, breathing fast. It felt so painfully uncomfortable since last time he had a dick in his ass was more than a month ago. But, of course, he had to admit – he wanted Jungkook's dick the moment he spilled coffee on him. And even if it was only a finger, moving back and forth in him, Tae already felt a need to move against it to get deeper, fuller sensation.

_“Shit, Jungkook you- Ah!”_

_(He found **that** point)_

At that moment Taehyung totally forgot about the pain and let another finger slip in his ass.  
Growing feeling of stretching made him ignore the pain and move, rhythmically fucking himself on younger's fingers.

But, of course, Jungkook – that professional bitch, took his fingers out, cause apparently his plan was to make Tae beg for everything.

 _“Oh, come on! Stop teasing me, you know I want you!”_ Taehyung groaned like a five-year-old girl. Jungkook spread out his hands.

 _“If you want it, you can just go for it…”_ he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world to “just go” for his dick.

But Taehyung gave zero fucks about it and immediately kneeled down to deal with complicated situation of Jungkook's belt and three buttons. He was so impatient that basically ripped off boy's pants and underwear in one pull… and got an unexpected dick-slap in the face…

Jungkook laughed as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen… cause probably it was.

 _“You want it so bad, baby?”_ he groaned, feeling Taehyung's lips kissing his tip. Man got up, stroking younger's length with his palm.

 _“I do…”_ he placed a quick peck on Jungkook's lips.

_(Yeah, let's just forget that fail. It never happened...)_

_“I want to feel this giant in me…”_

Deep voice, fast breaths, quick touches and desire shining in his eyes – Taehyung looked so good in his current state. It made Jungkook want him even more, so he grabbed older's shoulders and turned him around, slamming him against the wall.

Taehyung groaned from contact with cold surface. He felt Jngkook's hands on his hips and automatically stuck out own butt. Two seconds later he felt a hot tip in own entrance, slowly pushing through his muscles, causing painful discomfort in lower back area – his body responded to it by stiffening and tightening all muscles.

 _“Tae…”_ Jungkook kissed boy's shoulder, feeling pressure around himself _“…babe, relax… Let me in…”_

As soon as sweet words and touches made Taehyung relax, Jungkook moved his hips forward faster, pushing his whole length through older’s entrance, stretching it more and more.

Taehyung let out a loud, high-pitched, long, desperate cry, clenching fists so hard that his knuckles turned white, single tear rolling down his cheek. He heard Jungkook's long, satisfied “fuck” moan. Man's huge, hard, pulsing and leaking dick slowly moved back and forth inside of shivering boy.

Tae tried to dry own cheeks by pressing his palms to wet eyes, but Jungkook pinned his hands to the wall, holding their fingers together.

Hot, wet lips pressed kisses on Taehyung's back and hard dick in his ass started moving quicker. The faster it moved, the bigger discomfort he felt, but pain became weaker and his desperate whines changed into pleasure groans. The feeling of fullness was pleasant and it grew stronger and stronger and made Tae's dick harder and harder.

At some point Jungkook hit Taehyung's pleasure point and boy moaned louder, bending his back into an arch and rolling hips in direction opposite to younger's moves.

They were horny enough to come pretty quickly, so Jungkook moved faster and deeper, impatiently speeding up the process. Taehyung moaned louder when younger man hit his prostate once, twice, trice… Rapid, harsh thrusts made his muscles clench as he was almost coming again.

 _“Fuck, Jung-kook… I-I wan-na co-ome…!”_ he whined in between thrusts.

Their hands were still joined and Taehyung desperately wanted to free them and touch himself. Jungkook knew that, so he grabbed boy's hand and pulled it down, making Tae take his own cock and jerk off.

 _“Then do it…”_ he whispered to boy's ear and licked it, leaving a track of saliva _“come for me…”_

Shivers ran through Taehyung's spine and he immediately moved his hand up and down it steady rhythm, giving himself awaited pleasure of touch.

It only took several minutes for them to feel heat growing in their lower parts, meaning that they're almost done.

Taehyung came first – he moved his hand fast, moaned loudly until his muscles contracted repeatedly and white semen spurted in a few sessions and painted the wall white up to his eye-level.

Jungkook came right after him, digging one hand’s nails into skin on Taehyung's hip and putting the other one on man's chest to pull him closer, releasing a generous amount of hot, thick sperm inside of older boy.

_“Fuck, Tae… You're so good…”_

Jungkook pulled his still hard cock out, letting all thick, white substance flow out of Tae, down his thighs.

Taehyung still tried to calm his fast breath, but couldn't help wanting to kiss Jungkook, so he turned around and pressed lips to younger's without hesitation, wrapping his hands around boy's neck.

The kiss was deep, wet and noisy, but slow and lazy at the same time.

 _“You okay?”_ Jungkook smiled, stroking male's back soothingly. Taehyung nodded and kissed younger's nose playfully.

 _“If so…”_ Jungkook's smile changed into a smirk _“you wouldn't mind the second round, would you…”_

…

 

_“Jimin-ah…”_

_“Mm…?”_

_“I love you, bun”_

Jimin smiled and turned his head to kiss Hoseok's chest, which he was currently laying on.

Older man was stroking his head. They were laying in bed, in Jimin's apartment, both still naked after long, tiring sex, covered with a blanket. Jimin was holding his hands wrapped around Hoseok's waist, head resting on man’s firm chest. Hoseok was doing his favorite thing – playing with younger's hair, enjoying the feeling of male's body pressed to his, looking at the ceiling and remembering every precious moment he spent with his fiancé. He thought that it lacked only one for true, complete happiness…

 _“I know that…”_ Jimin whispered and tilted his head up a bit, to look at older's face. _“And I love you too.”_

Hoseok smiled lightly and placed a warm kiss on man's forehead.

 _“I was thinking a lot lately… and wanted to ask you…”_ Hoseok's voice was quiet, cause he tried to hide his nervousness, but Jimin didn't notice that.

 _“What? You gonna propose to me again?”_ younger male giggled, but older didn't change his expression. Jimin raised his upper body up a bit, turned and propped up on elbow to look closely at Hoseok, who was staring blankly at own chest.

_“Hey, what's wrong, babe?”_

Smile on Jimin's lips disappeared as he realized there was definitely something older man wanted to say.

 _“I…”_ Hoseok finally looked at him as he wanted to say something, but words stuck in his throat. _“I know it may sound weird or stupid and it's okay if you don't want to, of course, you have a job, I have a job, we're still not even married and both have our own lifes kinda... and we're still “pretty broken”, but…”_ he stopped and it seemed like he was looking for correct words. _“I want to have a family… To create one… A family with **you** …”_

Jimin felt that he knew what Hoseok's words meant, but decided not to go with conjectures.

_“We **are** a family already… We're getting married in April and-“_

_“No…”_

Hoseok shook his head.

_“Jimin…”_

It seemed like it was really hard for him to find the way to say it, but eventually, in very quiet, careful, hesitant, almost begging whisper, he did…

_“…I want a child…”_

…

 

Taehyung heard his phone ringing and pulled it out of his pocket. Name on the screen surprised him.

_“Hey…”_

_“Are you serious? I left your house like five minutes ago.”_

_“What you doin’?”_ For the first time Jungkook sounded like he may actually give a little bit of fucks of what Tae was doing.

_“And you called me just to ask that? … Nothing. Making my way to the bus stop, and you?”_

_“Already want you…”_

Taehyung smiled, listening to Jungkook's voice. He was feeling so relaxed, calm, happy. Like nothing bad could happen on that day, cause it felt like it was the best one ever.

It was only less than 100 meters left to the bus station. There were no people around, cause it was still 5a.m. Tae didn't even check if the road he was crossing, was empty, even thought he heard some cars on the background. He didn't even notice that the light for pedestrians changed to red. Too bad he didn't do it that…

At some point Taehyung heard a loud growl of car engine a little too close to him and turned his head to the crossroad, but he did it too late…

He soon realized that the car, that appeared from over the corner, is too close to him. Taehyung saw driver’s face and read the shock in it. It was a young man, who was writing a message to his wife and just paid more attention to his phone than to the road. They both understood that a collision is imminent.

Taehyung wanted to move away, but his body was way slower than his mind.

The moment car hit him it felt like a sudden wave of immense strength, which ran all the way through his body and pushed it away so firmly that he landed on the cold ground maybe three or four meters away from car, without a chance to move his stiffen body. Only then sharp, intense pain gave a second hit. It felt like every muscle of his left side was teared, every vein ripped, every bone broken…

Taehyung didn't hear calming Jungkook's voice anymore – phone landed somewhere on the ground.

He felt his own, unwanted tear running down his cheek. It hurt… But darkness that was now surrounding his mind, gradually pushed the pain away.

The last thing he saw before fainting was plain white sky and snowflakes, calmly falling down on the dark ground…

…

Jungkook heard Taehyung's laugh and even though it was changed by phone, it still sounded so warm. But sounds he heard next made him nervous. Taehyung stopped talking and mumbled something Jungkook didn't understood. Suddenly he heard muffed, growing sound of car breaks and strong hit, after that – silence. It seemed like phone fell on the ground.

_“Taehyung, what happened…? Hello…?”_

He just hoped that it was not what he thought about and that Tae is fine.

_“Taehyung! Please, Tae, tell me you're okay…”_

Jungkook jumped up from his bed and grabbed his clothes. Dead silence on the other side of phone was unbearable.

_“Come on, answer me! Taehyung!”_

He knew that panic was the worst thing he could do at that moment, but god dammit, it was about Taehyung!

_(No, it couldn't be like that. Taehyung is okay. He **is** fine. He can't…)_

_“Taehyung…!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for doing this to Tae...


	8. Chapter 8

Jungkook unlocked Taehyung's phone and pressed one icon on the screen, then another one, then raised the device up to his ear.

 _“Hey, Tae, I thought you're still in bed. I'll be home soon.”_ Hoseok's cheerful, exited voice appeared on the other side pretty quickly.

 _“Hoseok… it's not Tae…”_ Jungkook mumbled nervously.

_“Jungkook…? Wait, why are you calling me, especially from Tae's phone…? I swear to god, if you did something stupid, I'm gonna-“_

_“Hoseok!”_ Jungkook interrupted man's monologue. _“Please, don't. It's not the time to reproach… It's about Taehyung…”_

…

 

Twenty minutes later both Hoseok and Jimin were in hospital. They came out of the elevator and ran straight to reception. When Jungkook saw them, he stood up from a chair, but didn't move.

 _“Room 506”_ nurse answered when both men asked for Kim Taehyung.

Jimin noticed Jungkook standing in the corridor few meters away from them and lightly nudged Hoseok to draw his attention.

It seemed like the floor was shaking when older male quickly walked towards Jungkook. He grabbed boy's shirt and pulled him forward looking at him with pure hatred.

 _“What the fuck have you done!?”_ he hissed through his teeth.

Jungkook wasn't looking at him, wasn't answering.

_“What, where is your coolness now, huh?”_

_“Hoseok, let him go…”_ Jimin’s voice was still. He saw older man's fist clenching and put hand on his shoulder to prevent any aggression and to avoid any unwanted situation.

Hoseok seethed with anger, but eventually let Jungkook go and went to the side, pushing Jimin's hand away.

 _“Jungkook, what did doctor tell? Have you seen Tae?”_ Jimin asked calmly.

Jungkook raised his head and looked at Hoseok's back then at Jimin's worried face.

 _“No, I haven't seen him. Apparently they can't tell me anything, cause I'm not a family member. Doctor's still there…”_ Jungkook looked at the door with 506 number on them. _“I just know that he still didn't wake up.”_

Jimin noticed that Jungkook's voice was hoarse, dark circles under his eyes, tiredness clearly visible on his face.

They didn't have time to analyze or talk about something though, cause doors suddenly opened and a tall, maybe 40-years-old man, holding a few papers in his hand, came out and looked at all three men through his oval glasses.

 _“Good morning”_ doctor greeted them. _“All of you, gentlemen are here because of patient named, uh… Kim Taehyung?”_ he checked his notes.

 _“Yes”_ Jimin and Hoseok made a step forward, Jungkook just nodded.

_“I see. Are you patient’s family members?”_

_“Yes”_ this time only Jimin answered. _“I'm Park Jimin, his cousin and this is my fiancé”_ he gestured at Hoseok.

Doctor nodded and threw a suspicious glance at Jungkook. That boy was trying so hard to see patient or at least get some information about him that nurses had to basically hold him from attacking somebody or smashing everything around…

 _“Well…”_ doctor pushed old glasses up his nose and looked at Jimin again. _“We took care of patient’s external wounds, also took a few blood tests and a magnetic resonance imaging to know if there is no internal bleeding or extravasation. The hit was really strong. It affected his left side, mostly an arm, but fortunately it didn't cause any serious head injury when he hit the front window. No serious spine injuries too. The only worst thing is that he won't be able to move his arm for a while. We put a cast on it, because the bone was cracked a bit. I also prescribed proper medications to relieve the pain in first few days.”_

Jimin was listening carefully to every doctor’s word and biting his lips nervously.

_“Thank you, doctor. We were so worried. Can we go to see him now? At least for a minute…”_

Man fixed his glasses again, even though they didn’t move an inch.

_“We gave him medicine right after we reached the place of an accident, because boy was in state of shock and he's still sleeping, but I think you can come in.”_

Doctor nodded slowly, then looked at other two men and turned around to go away. Jimin bowed lightly to thank and turned to Hoseok with a smile, then made a step towards the door, opened them and went into the room.

The moment Jimin opened the door Jungkook stepped forward to go after him, but Hoseok suddenly grabbed his shoulder and stopped him midways. He then pushed Jungkook away so firmly that boy almost fell.

_“Where do you think you're going? I wouldn't let you see him even if you'd beg for it…”_

Anger and clear “go fuck yourself” was still in man's eyes when he looked at Jungkook and closed the door behind himself, giving younger male a pretty obvious hint that he had zero chances to see Taehyung.

 _“Fuck!”_ Jungkook cursed quietly and sat on a chair next to the door.

He knew that Hoseok didn't trust him at all and obviously thought that accident was Jungkook's fault, and of course he wouldn't let him get close to or even see Tae.

Jungkook actually thought that accident was partly his fault too… If he wouldn't call Taehyung, boy would maybe notice that car and nothing would've happened…

But it was too late to think about “what if…” now.

…

 

Jimin and Hoseok came into the room. It wasn't big. Lights fell through two windows down on the wooden floor and white walls. There were three beds, two of which were empty, but in the one that was closest to the window they saw a familiar figure.

Taehyung was sleeping. His chest was moving up and down in slow, steady rhythm. Machine next to the bed was emitting pulsing sounds of boy's calm heartbeat and on it's screen a thin, green stripe was changing into zigzags with every beep. Taehyung's body was connected by thin, long, plastic tubes to different devices on the one side and an I.V. on the other side of the bed.

Jimin slowly came closer to the bed and very carefully sat on it's side. He was scanning whole younger boy's figure, every place that wasn't covered with a blanket.

Taehyung had a bruise over his left eyebrow which was cut on the edge, probably with a piece of glass. There were a few little, red scratches on his cheek. Dark circles under his eyes made boy look like he's in pain even though his face was calm.

Plastic tube under his nose was partly in his nostrils to help him breathe, both of its ends were taped to his cheekbones, the rest of their lengths hidden behind his ears. His right hand was laying calmly on the bed and there was a small, butterfly-shaped injection site with a needle half pierced through thin skin of his inner elbow, fixed with tape, connecting him with an I.V. His left hand was laying on his stomach and whole area from his palm to elbow was hidden under firm, white cast, big bruises visible from under it were covering almost half of his upper arm.

Jimin slowly stroked Taehyung's right hand and held it in his so carefully, like he was afraid of breaking that porcelain boy accidentally…

 _“Tae… you idiot… why are you doing this to us…?”_ Jimin whispered in shaky voice. Hoseok was standing behind him and stoking his back comfortingly.

They were still so nervous, waiting for Tae to wake up to actually know he's fine…

…

 

Hoseok and Jimin spent more than two hours in Taehyung's room. Doctor checked patient again and let them stay and wait for him to wake up.

It was almost 12:30p.m. and both men started hearing melodies of their empty bellies.

Hoseok suggested to go to the cafeteria on the 1st floor, but Jimin decidedly wanted to stay with his cousin and didn't want to hear anything about leaving for a lunch.

_“Jimin, you have to eat. You're a normal human being too. Please. I don't want to see you in that bed next to Tae, cause that's going to happen if you won’t take care about yourself.”_

Jimin looked at Taehyung again and sighed.

 _“I just don't wanna leave him…”_ he said quietly, leaning on the window sill behind him. He looked at older male, basically begging to let him stay.

 _“I know, babe…”_ Hoseok pulled Jimin for a hug and kissed his forehead. _“I'll bring you something from cafeteria if you don’t want to go, okay?”_

Younger man nodded in answer and let him go, sitting back on the window sill, keeping his eyes on sleeping boy.

When Hoseok closed the door behind himself and turned his head to the side, he saw a familiar figure sitting on a chair next to the door. Boy's position could've been described more as “laying” than “sitting” on the chair. His body was relaxed, rubbery, like doll’s, hands crossed on his chest, head on his shoulder, eyes closing like he was about to fall asleep.

 _“Why are you still here, you brat?”_ Hoseok’s voice was calm, but still filled with aversion.

Jungkook raised his eyes up and sat straight, pushing away his tiredness.

 _“I'm not going to leave…”_ boy stood up in front of older man. _“I don't care about your unwillingness of me being here…”_ his voice was deep and hoarse, huge, dark circles under his eyes showed whole beauty of not sleeping for 30 hours. _“I just want to be sure that he's fine…”_

Hoseok sighed. He didn’t think that Jungkook could be so insistent. He knew that boy didn't move an inch after he an Jimin went to Taehyung's room, cause doctor asked them about that boy, who was just sitting there, behind the door, staring blankly into nowhere and looking like death.

Hoseok looked at Jungkook with no particular interest and started walking away, hiding hands in his pockets.

 _“C’mon, brat, let's go…”_ he said calmly, not even looking back to make sure that boy gonna follow him.

…

 

Taehyung slowly opened his eyes and immediately closed them, cause lights were too bright. It took him a few seconds to get used to it and to actually, fully open his eyes.  
His vision was blurred. The first thing he recognized was the ceiling – plain white, with big, rectangular, turned off lights in it.

He moved his gaze down through the wall, door, down on the grey, tiled floor. He then looked down at himself – his body covered with a blanket, his left arm half hidden in firm bandage, right arm laying still on the bed, with a tube pierced in that was ending somewhere way over his visibility limit. He felt small, plastic tubes in his nostrils and moved his lip, cause it tickled.

Taehyung turned his head towards big windows and the edges of his lips curved, cause he saw Jimin standing by one of them and pensively looking through it, on the city.

Soft, barely hearable “hyung” came out through Taehyung's lips and he thought that maybe Jimin didn't hear it, but he did.

It was so quiet in the room that Jimin heard his cousin’s whisper perfectly. He raised his head up and saw Taehyung's weak smile and tired eyes directed on him.

_“Tae…?”_

Jimin almost ran forward to sit on the bed and hold boy's hand, wide smile immediately bloomed on his face.

 _“Oh, thank god, you woke up…”_ he sighed deeply in relief. _“How do you feel?”_

Taehyung grunted, trying to find any voice in own throat.

 _“I feel dizzy…”_ he groaned in breaking voice _“and a bit lost…”_ he looked around the room again.

_“You're in a hospital. It's okay now, but you really scared us.”_

_“Hospital…?”_ boy furrowed his brows, trying to remember what happened and how did he get there.

 _“Tae…”_ Jimin asked to draw cousin's attention. _"Do you remember anything from yesterday?”_

It seemed like Taehyung needed some time to think about what he should answer, but eventually he grunted again and whispered.

 _“Yeah, I… I do… I remember that we were on the New Years’ party with you. After it… I was with Jungkook… We got to his place…”_ soft smile curved his lips as he remembered every moment of being with Jungkook _“and we spent the night together…”_

Jimin knew perfectly what “spent night” meant and smirked with hidden rancor. Taehyung didn't see hyung’s reaction and continued.

 _“He wanted to drive me home, but I didn't want to cause any problems and went to catch a bus… I was almost at the station when Jungkook called me… His voice was warm and I was happy till I heard it…”_ Taehyung's smile slowly faded. Unpleasant memories burst into his mind.

_“I was crossing the street, heard a car close to me and turned to check…”_

It seemed like boy was feeling his whole retell again, reliving it and his expression was showing it.

 _“I saw driver’s face… I saw fear in his eyes…”_ Taehyung suddenly looked at Jimin with the same fear on his face. He shook his head like he realized something. _“No… It wasn't his fault. He did nothing…”_ boy's voice was rising, words falling faster like he wanted to make sure that it was nobody else’s fault. _“It was me who wasn't cautious! **I** was the one who caused that accident…”_

 _“Sh-h-h… Taehyung, it's okay…”_ Jimin tried to calm him down and stroked his cheek. _“It's okay…”_

Taehyung relaxed and leaned into older’s touch.

 _“It wasn't anyone's fault. Not yours too. Don't worry…”_ Jimin's voice was calming.

Tae sighed, looking at his cast.

_“Does it hurt?”_

Taehyung didn’t answer, just shook his head lightly.

_“It doesn't… It only hurt when I fell on the ground… That car hit me with such a strength and I felt all of it. It seemed like somebody threw me away like a lifeless doll… I felt so small and miserable at that moment…”_

Jimin didn't want to listen to Taehyung's cracking voice anymore and carefully pulled him for a hug. He didn't want boh to feel that pain ever again…

…

 

Hoseok and Jungkook went to the cafeteria. Younger boy sat on the chair and propped up on the table. He was too sleepy to think until he saw that a hot cup was put in front of him. He looked at it, then at Hoseok who brought it.

_“Here, get something into your stomach, cause you look horrible.”_

_“Thanks…”_ Jungkook murmured and pulled a cup closer.

_“For a coffee or for a “compliment”?” older man asked emotionlessly._

_“Both…”_ the answer was pronounced the same as a question.

Hoseok looked at Jungkook when he brought a cup to his mouth and took a sip. He wanted to talk with him. To know what is actually going on between him and Taehyung.

_“Jungkook… You know, who is Taehyung to me?”_

That question drew Jungkook's attention and he looked at man in front of him.

 _“We are friends for almost thirteen years already. Me, Tae, and Jimin were in the same middle school. We used to spend every day together, playing games, pranking our parents, teachers – just living the best childhood years…”_ Hoseok paused, looking for words. _“Our friendship started changing when we were sixteen or something. At that time I saw other boys getting closer to girls, looking for “relationships”, but I just didn't felt any attraction to the opposite gender… That summer Jimin's parents took him abroad to visit their cousins and he spent there almost all three months, so basically that summer belonged only to me and Taehyung. We had our favorite place to meet in, our secret jokes and phrases that were known only for us. We shared every coin we’ve found, every thought we had. Somedays even spent nights together in our “secret place” by the lake, in our homemade tent, under some old blankets…”_

Smile on Hoseok’s face was so bright when he remembered the best moments of his past.

 _“On one of those sleepless nights, maybe in last days of June, we were sitting by the campfire, pinning butterflies to our collection and Tae asked me have I ever kissed someone. His cheeks were red when he asked that… I said that I haven't, but really wanted to try it.”_ Hoseok stopped staring at the table and looked up at Jungkook's curious face.

_“You know how those kinds of stupid questions end, right…?”_

They both giggled, cause that was a total truth.

 _“Soo… we kissed… Nothing special, intimate. Just an innocent kiss. But that one fucking kiss wasn't our last one… After that night we were in kind of an “interesting situation”, cause we were way deeper than a friend-zone could reach, but not “together” yet. Well, in our minds we were in that close state of relationship, which is mostly called “dating”… Gosh, we were so stupid back then…”_ Hoseok sighed, rolling his eyes and cracking a bitter smile.

 _“Well, basically after a month of those “games” our friend had a party. We all got pretty drunk. Me and Tae disappeared in the middle of the night. We ran to our place, laughing and holding hands, and he just kissed me… Somehow we ended up in our tent, half naked, Tae on me… Aand bye bye virginity…”_ Hoseok tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a snort.

_“That night was so awkward, so inappropriate, so random… But in general we did it like four more times that summer… It took us a few months to understand that we don't actually like each other in any other way than physical and eventually we just didn't hold each other anymore…”_

Hoseok's eyes suddenly looked at Jungkook with earlier antipathy.

_“And you, Jungkook… who is Tae to **you**? Is there anything in your heart or you just acting like teenage us – being together in physical way and just don't want to admit that?”_

Jungkook didn't like Hoseok's questions, mostly because he didn't know the answer too…

 _“I don't know…”_ he murmured quietly _“When I first met Taehyung, he spilled a hot coffee on me and when I realized that he's my new classmate, I just wanted to mess up with him and kinda revenge… When he started helping me with maths I actually caught myself on wanting him… I'm not a person who is giving up easily on something he wants, so I was pretty pissed when you fucked up our kiss in the night club…”_ he looked at older male reproachfully, what Hoseok replied to by just shrugging his shoulders.

_“When we actually had a hookup, I have to admit, I felt fucking good and completely satisfied-“_

_“Too bad you haven't seen Tae's tears after how “fucking good” you treated him”_

Hoseok couldn't stop figuratively smacking Jungkook in the face.

_“I know, I'm dumb… I thought that I just wanted sex, but when I saw Tae kissing my friend in the club, I felt anger, like a huge fire was burning my chest and it was not because my friend has a boyfriend… When we almost hooked up that night I again thought that sex is the only thing I wanted, but when I saw him at college, or just remembered hours spent together all I wanted was to have him close again, to see his stupid grin or his awkwardness in every move… I wanted him to know that. That's why I asked Jimin to change our performance for the New Years’ party. I wanted him to know what a mess is inside of me… a mess that **he** made…”_

…

 

 _“Tae…”_ Jimin suddenly realized something. _“I should go and tell Hoseok that you're okay. He was so worried about you… probably the most of us all.”_

 _“ **All** of you…?”_ obvious suspicion in Taehyung's voice made Jimin realize that he just spilled the beans…

He and Hoseok decided not to tell Tae that Jungkook was in a hospital too. They didn't want him to get nervous or something and didn't want Jungkook to do anything stupid.

 _“Yeah… Jungkook was the one who called Hoseok, told us that you're here and he was here when we arrived…”_ Jimin wanted to somehow fix the situation, but didn't want to crash Taehyung's cute smile though _“but he left already.”_

Jimin lied. He saw Taehyung's smile fading away and felt like a really bad big brother.

 _“Well, I'm going to call Hoseok!”_ he changed the theme quickly and happily ran through the door, leaving his cousin alone.

Taehyung faked a smile for Jimin and when he left it immediately disappeared. He looked through the window and moments from the last night appeared in his mind like photographs.

He remembered Jungkook's warmth and touches, words and groans, every second spent together. He licked his own chapped lips like he was expecting to find at least a bit of Jungkook's taste left on them…

…

 

 _“I don't know, Hoseok… I don't know what is this feeling. It's really strong, but still unknown for me… All I know is that I want Tae to be fine, to be happy. Just wanna be there and see his smile, protect him from all problems in the world… What is it_ _?”_

Jungkook looked at Hoseok with lost expression. Older man knew perfectly what kind of felling it was, but didn't tell anything.

Jungkook was about to say something else, but suddenly doors opened loudly and everyone in the cafeteria turned to see who's that crazy person. It turned out to be Jimin. He looked for Hoseok and Jungkook and ran forward as soon as he saw them.

 _“Jimin, what happened?”_ Hoseok asked and got up from his seat.

 _“Tae… He woke up!”_ Jimin smiled widely, trying to catch his breath. Hoseok sighed in relief and immediately squeezed Jimin in firm hug.

 _“Come on, lets go to him!”_ Jimin was almost bouncing from happiness, pulling Hoseok's arm to make him move.

_“Go, I'll catch you up.”_

Hoseok nodded and when Jimin went away, he turned to Jungkook and saw his smile and relief on his face.

“ _Go home. You have to rest. Don't worry about him but more about yourself… Think very well about your feelings. When you'll figure out what do you feel, you will be able to surely know who do you see him as… And only when you'll prove me that Tae won't be hurt by you anymore, I may entrust him to you…”_

Hoseok left and Jungkook stayed there, sitting on a wooden chair, looking at his empty cup on the table, having a huge, tired, but happy mess in his mind…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for adding this chapter with delay. I'm just really ill and couldn't force myself to edit the text yesterday -,-  
> Anyway, thank You for liking my work and I hope this chapter is going to meet Your expectations

_“Hoseok…”_ Jimin whispered to get man's attention and closed the door behind himself.

Taehyung fell asleep again after doctor gave him medicine. Hoseok was still sitting on the very edge of boy's bed, silently looking at him, but when Jimin called his name he turned around.

Jimin came back from lunch with a plastic cup in his hand and went to Hoseok to give it to him.

_“Thanks.”_

Older male stood up, carefully took hot cup from younger and gratefully placed a light peck on his forehead.

_“Doctor gave him some kind of painkillers, cause he started moving his arm too much and it hurt, and he fell asleep again.”_

_“He needs to rest a lot. I hope it'll make him feel better.”_

Hoseok went to sit on a white chair by the window, in the corner of the room, Jimin went after him and sat on his knees.

_“Hoseok?”_

_“Mm?”_

_“Why you don't want him to be with Tae or to at least visit him while he's here?”_

Jimin didn't mention name, but Hoseok knew he was talking about Jungkook.

_“He made some mistakes, I agree, but I think he actually is worried about-“_

_“Jimin…”_ Hoseok didn't let younger finish his sentence and threw him a rebuking look.

 _“You didn't let him to be here and didn't let me to tell Tae that he’s here. I just don't-…”_ Jimin wanted to tell more, but Hoseok's emphatic glance forcibly shut his mouth. He sighed quietly and turned his head away from his fiancé, looking at a calmly sleeping boy.

 _“Jimin…”_ deep voice and warm touch on his cheek made him turn his head back to Hoseok. _“Tae is my brother, my family, just like you… I've seen so many of his bitter tears which were caused by that boy. Too many… I don't want that brat to just use and throw him away again… He won't see Tae until I let him to…”_

_“But you know that things have changed. Somehow he's not the same greedy and impetuous boy now… And you know that Tae is the one who wants him to be here - that's the most important thing…”_

_“That's why I gave him a chance to prove me that he actually treats Tae more than just a sex object.”_

_“Just let them be together if they want to…”_

Jimin wrapped his hands around Hoseok's neck, pulling him for a hug.

_“I will, but if that idiot will fuck up one more time, I swear, he'll never see Tae again…”_

…

 

 _“Well…”_ Jimin opened the door of Taehyung and Hoseok's flat and let younger male to go in first _“welcome home, I guess…”_ he closed the door behind them and looked at his cousin.

Taehyung was slowly looking around, didn't even took his coat and shoes off. It seemed like he was checking if everything's fine. Just looking at the floor which needed to be washed long ago; sofa and some clothes carelessly thrown on it; a glass coffee table, tv and bookshelves covered with a thick layer of dust; curtain still half covering the window.

_“Are you sure you'll be fine all alone here? I can still cancel those lessons and stay with you.”_

Taehyung turned around to look at Jimin with soft, wistful smile. Dark circles under his eyes seemed to be even more noticeable when daylight wasn't falling on his face and didn't bleach them.

_“No, hyung, you have work. Don't worry about me, I think I'll just go to bed…”_

Jimin knew that Taehyung just didn't want him to think that he can't take care of himself. He hoped that Hoseok would not come home early and his plan was going to success…

 _“I, um… I'm gonna go get your things that we left in the car”_ Jimin said warily, like it was a question and, when younger male nodded, quickly disappeared behind the door, leaving Tae alone.

Taehyung slipped out of his black loafers and pushed off brown coat, which was hanging on his shoulders.

He pulled the curtain so it covered whole window properly, then went back to the front door to click on the switch and turn on the lights. Then took a white coffee cup, with still a bit of liquid left in it, off the table and carried it to the kitchen.

He missed it – just being home and doing simple everyday stuff, but even this was hard now. His left, trapped in cast, arm hurt basically every time he moved it, even a tiny movement was painful.

He was still happy though. Finally, after a week of I.V.’s, dietary food, walks back and forth through cold, white corridors and oppressive loneliness he was able to feel freedom and cosiness of being home…

He went to the bedroom and laid down on his bed, staring into nowhere. His thoughts were revolving around one person – a boy he haven't seen in two weeks, the one whose voice he missed so much…

A few minutes later he heard that the front door opened and someone stepped in, closing the door behind. Taehyung didn't move though, cause he was sure that was Jimin leaving things he promised to bring. But when he heard “a person” taking his outerwear and shoes off, he realized it couldn't be Jimin. It was a tiny chance that it could be Hoseok, even though he was supposed to be at work until 6p.m. that day.

Taehyung slowly got up like he was about to go to the living room, but stopped midways and listened to sounds of slow footsteps, followed by calm, quiet voice…

_“Taehyung…?”_

It was so familiar, so close and awaited…

_(It can't be…)_

Taehyung went to the living room and stopped in the doorway, his heart beat faster when he saw a tall, dark-haired male in jeans and white shirt, standing in the middle of the room and looking at him with shining, dark brown eyes.

_“Jungkook…?”_

Taehyung didn't even have time to say something more, cause younger boy in one second ran forward and pulled him for a firm, yet so careful hug, wrapping arms around his waist.

Breath in Taehyung's chest held down for a moment when he felt warmth of Jungkook holding him close, boy's addicting scent and a sigh of relief that flew through younger's lips.

 _“I met Jimin on my way up here. He asked to get your things. I brought them… Oh, I missed you so much, Tae…”_ Jungkook whispered, stroking Taehyung's back and head, clinging to him.

Jungkook's voice returned Taehyung back to reality and bitterness came up his throat. He slowly pulled away from younger boy and looked into his smiling eyes.

_“If you'd miss me, you'd visit me at least once while I was at that hospital… but you didn’t. You think that now you can just suddenly appear here out of nowhere and say you missed me?”_

Taehyung's voice was quiet, throaty, with rancor hiding in it.

Jungkook shook his head slowly and kept silence for a while.

 _“So they didn't tell you…”_ his voice was still calm and quiet, almost timid. _“Taehyung… I **was** there, in a hospital. I was coming every day, waiting by your door to finally see you, to know that everything's fine…”_ he made a pause, maybe to inhale, maybe to think of what to say next. _“Hoseok didn't let me to see you, not once… But I was there. I was beside you all the time-“_

Jungkook didn't finish his sentence, cause Taehyung shut him up by pressing his longing, burning lips to younger's.

They didn't kiss deeply and eagerly like they used to, just pressing lips together, lazily moving them against each other.

Taehyung was the first one to pull away to take a breath.

_“I missed you too…”_

…

 

_“I thought that Jimin would tell me the same as Hoseok did – that it’d be better for me to leave you alone, but he didn't. He said that you wanted to see me too.”_

They were in the bedroom, laying in Taehyung's bed, holding hands and just being content with every minute spent together.

_“Jimin-hyung is always on my side. Protecting me yet trying to mind my wills and fulfilling them.”_

Taehyung closed his eyes listening to Jungkook's heartbeat, feeling how boy's chest, which he was laying on, was moving up and down with every breath he took.

_“He called me yesterday and asked to stay with you while he and Hoseok were at work. And it was not because he didn't believe that you couldn't take care of yourself or something… It was more of a pretext for us to spend some time together.”_

_“And what about Hoseok-hyung? He didn't want you to be with me.”_

_“He doesn't know that I'm here now. The better for us. He'd probably kick me out through the window.”_

Both boys giggled on Jungkook's words.

_(But what if he'll find out…?)_

…

 

 _“I never thought that you and Hoseok were together once”_ Jungkook laughed and Taehyung felt sudden heat on his cheeks.

 _“How did you know about that?”_ he asked, hiding his face in Jungkook's shirt.

_“Well… actually Hoseok told me about that. About your childhood and adolescence that all three of you spent together. He said that it was only childish antics between you, but I think it wasn't… That's why he protects you so much now – he loved you once… and he still does…”_

Jungkook's words made Taehyung's memories wake up and come back to live in his head.

_“At that time we thought that love is just simply intimate relations between two people who were attracted to each other… Now it sounds so dumb.”_

_“It really does”_ Jungkook giggled, but Taehyung didn’t bother with his banters.

_“When we were children I was so happy to have hyungs by my side. Other kids didn't want to play with me, they called me weird… But hyungs never did. With them I could always be myself… Hoseok-hyung was very special to me, well he still is. He used to protect both me and Jimin since we were younger and I just secretly saw him as my hero.”_

Taehyung said last sentence proudly, emphasizing the importance of word “hero”.

_“I liked him in many ways, so at a time of us being teenagers I drew a conclusion like “he's cool, pretty, you like him - it's totally love, dude”, but before making a move I never thought that maybe Jimin could feel the same about hyung… But even when me and Hoseok-hyung started “dating” he was happy for us and never complained about stolen crush. When our relationship was done and forgotten he told me about his feelings to hyung. It was in 10th grade of high school, after they kissed for the first time. At that time I had a huge-ass crush on one guy who just transferred to our school… Suho – he was pretty, clever and dexterous, and the best thing was that he payed attention to me too…”_

Taehyung's voice suddenly became more quiet, dim.

_“For our graduation party we rented a place, somehow the smartest idiots got a bunch of weed, ecstasy and other shit, got a fuck-ton of alcohol and we drank all of it in less than three hours. Imagine a bunch of blind drunk and high dudes, barely standing on their feet and unable to think straight anymore…”_

_“It was a real hell, right?”_

_“It sure was… I felt too sick and went to the bedrooms on the second floor, fell on the bed and tried to stop my head from crazy spinning. I didn't even notice that somebody was going behind me. It was Suho, he sat on the bed next to me and gave me some water to bring me back to senses. We started talking, well… more like mumbling about some shit. Somehow we ended up kissing, then suddenly things went in wrong direction…”_

Taehyung made a pause and Jungkook understood what did those “things” were.

_“You "slept"… right?”_

Taehyung didn’t answer, just snuggle closer to Jungkook.

_“I thought that one night was a prove that there can be something between us, but when I told him about my feelings the next day he just laughed at my stupidity and said that he slept with me only because he wanted to have fun…”_

Jungkook felt like somebody stuck a knife in his chest. Taehyung's words made him remember how he did the same thing as that guy – slept with Tae just because of desire and dumped him the next day. He realized how nasty it was when he saw himself from the side.

_“After that I just didn't want anyone else to treat me like that again. I tried to prevent any crushes or “falling in love”. Didn't want to feel that again.”_

_“But after all you **did** let to get your attention, to “be close” with you even though you knew it could caide you pain again… You let _ **_me_ ** _do that… Why?”_

Taehyung didn’t say anything. Not because he didn't want to, but because he actually didn't know the answer as well.

The feeling that got deep into his heart was something he have never felt before…

…

 

After more than three hours of laying in Taehyung's bed, talking about everything and nothing, and just being happy with their closeness, boys were getting sleepy. It was only 4p.m., but white sky, snow peacefully falling from it, warmth of another person so close, rhythmical breaths and sonorous silence in the room turned out to be perfect conditions to fall asleep in.

However, they didn't have time to do that, cause sudden sound of key in the door lock caused them to get up immediately.

 _“I thought he's going to be here only by 6p.m.”_ Taehyung whispered, looking at Jungkook nervously.

Jungkook slipped out of the bed, carefully, trying not to hurt Taehyung and made few steps towards the door.

 _“It can be Jimin. His classes ended thirty minutes ago. But if it's Hoseok, it's okay… I wanted to see him after all”_ his voice was calm, quiet, but Taehyung still heard it clearly _“we have something to talk about…”_

When Jungkook went to the living room Taehyung got up from bed to follow him, but had to stop midways, cause felt dizziness from standing up too quickly. Voices coming from living room were resounding in his head. He heard Hoseok's loud, firm tone.

_“What are you doing here, brat?”_

_“Hyung…”_  Taehyung's weak voice appeared in the doorway and both men turned around to look at him. They immediately noticed that boy felt bad and ran to hold him.  _“Jungkook came here to help me while I was alone. We-…“_ Taehyung had to stop talking to take a breath, cause dizziness in his head turned into pulsing pain.

 _“It's okay, Tae, don't worry_ _…”_ Jungkook said, holding boy's waist, protecting him from falling _“you don't have to make excuses.”_

Hoseok looked at the youngest boy with anger and blame in his eyes. He pulled Taehyung closer to him, away from Jungkook and helped him to get back to his bed.

Hoseok made sure that Taehyung felt better and turned around to say something to Jungkook, but boy didn't let him to.

 _“Hoseok, don't blame Taehyung or Jimin for letting me come here, cause I would do that anyway…”_ his voice was still, no hesitation in it _“I need to talk to you…”_

…

 

Taehyung didn’t hear what were two men in the kitchen talking about, but when their conversation ended, Jungkook came out first, looked at Taehyung, put his coat and shoes on and left without a word. Hoseok was calm, holding on the doorframe, with soft yet naughty smile on his lips…


	10. Chapter 10

_“Tae… wake up…”_

Jimin's surprisingly loud whisper reached Taehyung's ears and interrupted his peaceful silence and pleasure of sleeping. He groaned unhappily and pulled the blanket over his head to hide it.

_“C’mon, little sloth, you don't wanna oversleep a party, do ya?”_

_“Mmm… Wha party…?”_ Tae mumbled from under the blanket.

 _“A birthday party of course”_ Jimin said with wide smile on his face.

 _“Hmm… cool… Whose…?”_ barely understandable murmurs sounded like Taehyung was still in deep sleep.

 _“Yours, silly!”_ Jimin laughed and leaned down to lay on younger boy, hugging him through the blanket.

Taehyung realized what Jimin said only a few seconds later when his slowly working mind finally processed the information. He opened his puffy eyes and slowly pulled the blanket down from his face.

 _“Mine…?”_ Taehyung asked like he never knew there was such a thing as birthday. He didn't hear the answer, but instead he felt like Jimin got up from him and tried to follow cousin's moves. The moment his vision got clear he realized that Jimin was still sitting beside him and Hoseok was standing next to the bed, holding a big, dark brown cake with a bunch of candles on it.

 _“Happy birthday!”_ both hyungs said at the same time with wide smiles on their faces. Taehyung pushed the blanket away from his upper body and slowly lifted it up, sitting on the bed, still looking at men in front of him with big eyes.

Hoseok crouched next to the bed to place the cake on Taehyung's knees. Flames on colorful candles were dancing happily, light falling on birthday-boy's face.

 _“Don't forget to make a wish”_ Hoseok reminded, still smiling happily, holding his head on Jimin's knees.

Taehyung looked at bright, warm flames and his lips automatically curved into wider smile. He repeated in mind “for all of us to be happy together” and blew out the candles with one deep exhale.

Laughter and loud applause spread through the room.

_“Thank you. You always remember about my birthday.”_

_“Of course we do”_ Hoseok said proudly and took the cake away from Taehyung _“Reminding you about how much older are you getting and amount of your responsibilities increasing is a true pleasure”_ he laughed, casually making his way out of the room, probably going to the kitchen.

Taehyung giggled at hyung’s words and smiled at his cousin.

 _“Well, sorry for not giving you a present yet… It promised to be here in the evening”_ Jimin smirked and winked playfully. _“I know it's your birthday, but please, clean this mess here while we'll go for a shopping to get some “stuff” for dinner”_ he looked at Taehyung's tangled bedsheets, clothes carelessly thrown everywhere around, messed up desk with dirty mugs and plates on it. He came home from hospital only two days ago and already managed to turn the space around himself into chaos.

_“Okay, hyung, don't worry.”_

Taehyung ignored those weird things Jimin was talking about his present, but curiousness was already sneaking into his mind.

_…_

 

Cleaning up the room – pretty simple task, but only when you're not feeling too lazy to at least get up from the bed or take a shower…

Sorting out, folding and hanging clothes was definitely the hardest thing since Taehyung's arm was still trapped in cast, but after some time Tae got his clean, Hoseok’s dirty, his dirty and Hoseok's clean t-shirts, shirts, turtlenecks, sweaters, pants, jeans, socks, underwear and other clothes sorted out, so it was about a time to put those things in places they belonged to. He carried all dirty clothes to the bathroom, placed folded things in different drawers and lastly had to hang a bunch of clothes in his and Hoseok’s shared, huge, wooden wardrobe.

He pushed the sliding door and the first row of hangers to the side, to get to the other row deeper in the wardrobe where they put old or damaged clothes. The second he glanced at the row of old clothes he saw a familiar thing and reached for it.

 _“Why is **this** still here…?”_ he murmured to himself looking at his finding.

It was a coat. A long, brown, woolen coat with dried up muddy stains (from rolling through dirty snow on the road), bottom and left side frayed, whole left sleeve dirty, ragged, cut and torn in some places (from hit of hard glass and slide through rough tarmac).

In one second painful memories rushed through Taehyung's mind, then sudden, loud sound of car brakes rang in his head and immediately turned into sharp headache followed by monotonous screech.

Taehyung shut his eyes firmly to push away the pain and calm down his fast heartbeat. It hurt just like then… When the car hit him and he landed on cold ground and lost his senses…

When he was ready to leave the hospital, Jimin bought him a new coat – a black one. But why did they keep this one here? To have it as a reminder of what happened?

Taehyung couldn't find the answer for those questions, but one thing he knew certainly, was that he didn't want to remember that day… ever.

He grabbed the coat and pulled it off the hanger to throw it away, but he suddenly heard a sound of something falling on the floor and turned around to check what it was.

It was a box. A small, black, plastic box, a bit dusty yet untouched.

Taehyung needed a moment to remember how it appeared there. Soft smile pushed anger off his face when he realized what that box was… who it was from…

Mark – it was the name Taehyung was repeating in his mind, for he remembered that box was a gift from Mark, which he gave him at the New Years’ party, a night before the accident…

Taehyung opened the box to look what's inside.

On black, velvet padding there was a small, bronze, vintage watch with a small, metal ring on top, a chain threaded through it. It was like a smaller version of a pocket watch. Tae took it out and carefully looked at it. Plain dial with numbers written in old gothic font and dark, sharp arrows. It worked. Somehow after all this time and things it’ve been through, small mechanism still worked.

After some time of looking carefully at a watch Taehyung saw small, engraved words on its side. His heart fastened its beat when he read it.

He sat down on his bed and glanced at old, seedy coat once more, holding little watch in firmly clenched fist…

“Never look back”

…

 

It was almost 7p.m. already when Jimin and Hoseok came back home, prepared dinner and set the table. Taehyung was, of course, helping them with anything he could, but Hoseok's logic was that “you already worked a lot today, it's your birthday by the way”.

Taehyung didn’t tell hyungs what he found earlier that day or that he threw the coat away – didn't want to get into past, unpleasant stuff…

…

 

Taehyung's phone showed 7:17p.m. when they all eventually get to eat dinner.

Jimin was talkative as usually, starting a conversation out of nothing. Hoseok was listening to him with love in his eyes and smile on his face, occasionally nodding. Taehyung was answering cousin's questions, asking them, accosting Hoseok to get his attention and just being happy to spend time with his family.

 _“Taehyung!”_ Jimin suddenly jumped up like a scalded cat, like he remembered something _“I just remembered that you still don't know something very important, right?”_ he emphasized the last words and gave Hoseok a hinting glance. But older man just looked at him confusedly from above his plate, stuffing another shrimp into his mouth.

Jimin just sighed, rolling his eyes.

 _“Tae…”_ he turned to younger boy and looked at him with held down excitement _“We didn't tell you, cause things weren't really “happy” recently and we didn't have time to even think about it, but…”_ he made a pause and bit his lip nervously.

_“Oh, come on, hyung, tell me already! I see you want to.”_

_“Okay, okay, you're right… So, Hoseok and I decided that after we get married… we will…”_ Jimin looked excitedly at Taehyung, then at Hoseok and back at Taehyung _“will adopt a child…”_

Taehyung couldn't believe that what Jimin said was truth and just sat there, staring at hyungs wide-eyed and mouth open, trying to figure out how to react.

 _“I think Tae is a bit surprised by news like that”_ Hoseok smiled, happy about younger's reaction. Boy gave him a “why you didn't tell me” look, then wide grin slowly showed on his face.

 _“Are you serious…?”_ Taehyung asked, staring excitedly at Jimin, to make sure cousin wasn't joking. Jimin nodded, trying to hold back irrepressible desire to laugh.

_“It's true. We already discussed the application for adoption and just need to organize the documents and sign some papers before we could start the actual search and meeting children… We wanted to tell you earlier, but just didn't have a proper moment to-“_

_“Oh, come on! Every moment would be proper to say something so amazing!”_ Taehyung interrupted Jimin and in one second stood up from a chair to squeeze him in firm hug.

 _“I see you're happy about it”_ Hoseok laughed when Taehyung went to hug him too.

_“Of course I am! It will be so cool to have a younger brother or sister, kinda… you know what I mean…”_

Taehyung was almost jumping from happiness, laughing and squeezing hyungs in another hugs.

 _“We didn't decide who will it be yet”_ Hoseok reminded, sitting back on his chair when excitement subsided. _“The most important thing is to make a child happy.”_

 _“And you will”_ Taehyung assured him. _“I believe you'll be great parents and will give that child awaited, loving family…”_

…

 

Taehyung couldn't feel happier on his birthday – he spent day at home, with hyungs, sent the past to the basement and slammed the door behind it, and found out about having a niece or nephew soon – it couldn't be better… at least he thought it couldn't…

 

Somewhere around 9:20p.m. when boys were cleaning up after the dinner and thinking about having a movie night and watching fireworks through the window at 12p.m., somebody unexpectedly knocked on the door.

 _“I'll get it”_ Jimin volunteered when Taehyung was about to go to open the door. _“It's probably your birthday present, Tae”_ he smirked, leaving other two alone in the kitchen.

Taehyung looked at Hoseok doing the dishes, curious about what's going on.

_“Why he’s talking about this whole day today? What present? Hyung, what are you both hiding from me?”_

Hoseok didn’t answer, just looked at him with satisfied smirk. Taehyung have seen this expression earlier… It was the same as Hoseok-hyung made after having a talk with Jungkook two days ago, after he caught boy being here without permission…

 _“Tae!”_ Jimin's voice from the other room suddenly brought him back to reality. _“Come here! Somebody wants to see you…”_

Taehyung got up from a chair and cautiously went to the living room, not knowing what to expect.

He saw Jimin standing in the middle of the room, looking at him with wide smile, then saw another male figure in dark coat with a bouquet of red roses, standing near the door.

Taehyung's heartbeat fastened, he didn’t expect **this** guest.

_“Jungkook…?”_

_“Hey”_ younger boy made a few steps forward to give Tae the bouquet.

Taehyung took the flowers, then looked at them and soft smile immediately curved his lips. Nine, fully opened, burgundy blossoms on long stems, tied with wide, white ribbon.

_“They're so beautiful… Thank you.”_

_“Jimin said he'll kill me if they won't be red”_ Jungkook whispered it like a secret making other boy giggle.

Taehyung didn’t even have time to raise his head or notice that Jungkook leaned forward, before he felt boy's warm lips pressing lightly to his forehead and his heart stopped for a moment. He didn't expect Jungkook to be so daring in front of hyungs and just stood there, lips parted, not knowing what to say or do.

 _“Okay, cut it out for now”_ Hoseok couldn't help peeking from kitchen and doing what he loves to – ruining the moment. _“Jungkook, don't tire him too much or I'll kick your ass. Be home by 2a.m., cause don't even think that I'll let Tae spend a night at your place. Don't get too drunk or high or I don't know what… just don't.”_

 _“I think Hoseok just wanted to wish you having a great time together, didn't you”_ Jimin didn't let Hoseok to give any more “warnings” and hit him in the back.

 _“Ouch”_ Hoseok wanted to protest, but Jimin's glance was unpersuadable.

Taehyung had to admit that they already looked like old-fashioned parents and it was adorable.

 _“Where're we going?”_ Taehyung asked, putting the bouquet on the table and looking at Jungkook curiously.

 _“You'll see…”_ younger smiled mysteriously. _“It's your birthday and the last night of this year after all, don't you want it to be special…? Get dressed and let's go…”_

…

 

 _“You **are** happy for them after all”_ Jimin teased Hoseok when boys left. _“You knew he loves Tae, admit it.”_

Hoseok wanted to go back to the kitchen, but stopped midway and turned around to see Jimin's satisfied smirk.

_“I knew he does, since that talk we had in the hospital, but I wanted him to decide on his own what does he want.”_

Jimin went closer to Hoseok while he was talking and put hands around his neck.

 _“I told you he changed and wants to be with Tae. Even though he told you this only two days ago, but I was still right, you loose”_ he smiled victoriously and stood on his tiptoes like a child, to show his greatness.

 _“Your one glance, a single word is enough for me to loose my mind… You will always win against me…”_ Hoseok smiled, wrapping his hands around Jimin's waist, pulling him closer to join their lips.

_“You told them to be back by 2a.m.”_

_“Don't worry, we have some time to…”_

…

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Taehyung's favorite questions were “where are we going?” and “when we’ll get there?” while they were driving to a place Jungkook choose to spend the night in. He was like a kid who's curious about literally everything and getting bored very quickly, and his impatience made Jungkook laugh.

 _“You're still such a child, Tae”_ he was repeating.

Taehyung liked the way Jungkook pronounced his name, it caused red warmth spread on his cheeks every time…

 _“I thought you'd celebrate your birthday yesterday, since it was December 30th – your actual birthday. I was surprised when Jimin told me that they're making a “party” tonight”_ Jungkook said curiously, repeatedly moving his eyes from the road to Taehyung and back.

 _“I know, it might seem weird”_ Taehyung laughed quietly _“but we decided to celebrate my birthday on the New Year's day long ago. We actually did it back at our high school days, cause drinking till coma for two straight days was once too much. That's why we decided to move my birthday one day further. Of course, we don't get wasted now the same as we used to while being teens, but the way to celebrate those two parties didn't change – we still connect them in one, New Year's day.”_

Jungkook laughed at Tae's story.

_“Traditions never change I suppose.”_

…

 

Car stopped on empty parking area, in the middle of… somewhere?

It was dark outside and Taehyung couldn't see anything clearly.

 _“We arrived”_ Jungkook said when car engine stopped.

 _“I don't like this place. You brought me somewhere I don’t know and there're only trees around. What if we get lost or something?”_ Taehyung looked around, guardedly examining the place they were in.

 _“Don't worry, I know the way. Just give me your hand and don't be afraid”_ Jungkook smiled, making Taehyung's anxiety fade away.

They got out of the car and Taehyung noticed that the place they were in seemed someway familiar. They were on the hill, more specific, on the midway to its top. Parking area was actually pretty big (hillside was obviously modified to make it look like that) yet empty. Tall, old trees and bushes surrounding it, made the place even more mysterious.

Taehyung guessed that they were on the highest hill by the city and their goal was to get on the top of it – the observation point.

Jungkook held Taehyung's hand while they went through a narrow path leading to the hilltop and older boy wasn't even moving his eyes away from Jungkook or their locked hands.

On the last few steps, when they reached the viewing platform, city lights fell on their faces and irritated unused eyes, making those close automatically.

 _“Have you been here before?”_ Jungkook asked when they stopped in the middle of the platform.

 _“I have”_ Taehyung sighed, letting off boy's hand and stepping forward to lean on the railing. _“We were here a few times with my family, but I was only ten when we visited this place the last time”_ he smiled softly, looking down at the city.

Jungkook came closer, standing next to Taehyung.

_“I didn't actually know where to go tonight, had to think about it for a while, but this place was the first one that came to my mind.”_

_“So mr. Jeon-I-don't-do-relations Jeongguk actually spent time on planning an evening with somebody?”_ Taehyung teased him with victorious smirk _“It doesn't seem like a thing you'd do.”_

Jungkook nudged Tae lightly, hiding his sudden remorse under a fake smile.

 _“Mr. Jeon **wasn't** doing relationships”_ he looked at the city view with still face _“until one day he realized how stupid he actually was.”_

 _“And what made him realize that?”_ Taehyung smiled, looking down at own shoes peeking through the railing rods.

_“He met somebody who turned his whole life upside down…”_

Taehyung glanced at Jungkook's invisible smile and his heartbeat fastened.

_“How can an average human being change something so unpredictable like other’s life?”_

_“You're right, an average person can't… But he wasn't “average”… **He** is **special** …”_

…

 

_“Fuck! Fuck! Fu-uk!!”_

Jimin's loud moans and screams resounded in whole room with every thrust deep inside him, hitting his pleasure point every time, pushing his body back and forth on messed sheets, causing another tears to roll down his cheeks as he was almost coming for he didn't know which time that night.

 _“Fu-u-U-UK!! I'm close, I’M CLOSE, SHIT!”_ his voice was already hoarse, throat hurt from too big load on his vocal cords.

It seemed like Hoseok enjoyed every single breath, moan, whine or scream he was letting out and did everything to hear more of them.

He pulled out of Jimin, leaned down and spread younger's legs further apart to take boy's whole length in his mouth, basically swallowing it. The second he did it, Jimin's muscles contracted from the strongest orgasm he had that night, long, loud, desperate whine escaped his throat, a wave of pleasure ran through his body from head all the way to toes, causing a hot stream of cum gush out of him, right into Hoseok’s throat.

 _“Fu-u-king hell! You're so good…”_ Jimin groaned, pulling other man off of himself to sit up and kiss him deeply. _“You are the best, babe. I love you, I love you, love you…”_ he repeated between wet kisses they shared.

 _“I wanna see you like that every night, hear you loosing your voice from screaming how good you feel, this sight’s too addicting”_ Hoseok whispered, holding Jimin close.

 _“You're so eager, babe. Like we're doing this for the last time”_ Jimin smiled widely, stealing another kiss from older male.

 _“I just wanna have you like that, whenever I want to, till we have time. Nights like that are going to happen rearly after we have children”_ Hoseok laughed, pulling Jimin up to turn him on his stomach, making him laugh too.

…

 

Jungkook checked his phone. It was already 11:52p.m. They were sitting there, on a bench, looking silently at the night city, leaning close to each other, holding hands together to keep them warm.

Jungkook glanced at Taehyung pushing his nose further into high coat collar.

 _“Are you cold?”_ he asked quietly and even though Taehyung whispered “no”, he knew boy was cold, so he pulled white, woolen scarf off own neck and wrapped it around Tae's, covering half of boy's face.

 _“Thanks”_ Taehyung murmured, enjoying fluffy warmth around himself. _“I was wondering… It's New Year's night and this place should be full of people by now, but it still isn't… Why?”_ he asked, looking at Jungkook curiously. Younger smiled at his words.

 _“It's empty here, cause this place is only for us… I rented it for tonight…”_ Jungkook smiled innocently. Taehyung's jaw dropped.

_“You did what…!?”_

_“It's okay. This place actually belongs to my father’s friend. There was surprisingly not many reservations for tonight, not like previous years, probably because it's not that popular anymore. But all in all, he agreed to give me this place for tonight.”_

Jungkook didn't mention he actually had to pay much bigger price for this reservation than he expected, but he still didn't care, it's only money after all.

 _“You… Wha-? How-? Haaa?”_ Taehyung was trying to put syllables together, but couldn't build any actual words.

 _“Told you I wanna make this night special. It's New Year's evening after all. That's why I chose this place…”_ Jungkook smiled at Taehyung, stood up and went forward to the very edge of the platform _“Only tonight it turns into magic!”_

Jungkook's last words were cut by sudden shots of blowing up fireworks, which suddenly lit up above the city.

It was already 12p.m. and thousands of colorful explosions greeted the New Year.

Taehyung got up and ran towards the railings, eyes wide open, lips parted. He was mesmerized. Hundreds of lights shooting into the sky from different places in the city, lighting up the horizon, creating a whole new skyline. Muffled, far away serial sounds of explosions connected in one pulsing melody, making heart beat faster.

It seemed like they were on the same level as the skyline, watching a whole new world creating, the city belonged to them for they were the only ones to see this view…

 _“You can feel it, right…?”_ Jungkook asked, coming closer to Taehyung, standing behind him, wrapping arms around his torso to place them on boy's chest, pressing closely to his back. _“That warmth inside of your chest, spreading through your whole body”_

 _“I do…”_ Taehyung whispered, putting his hands on Jungkook's, still looking dreamily at the sky _“It's beautiful…”_

_“That's why I wanted to show it to you… I wanted you to know what I feel every time I see you smiling… when your eyes are looking at me… and I can hold you close and feel your heart beating…”_

Taehyung didn’t say anything, just smiled softly, loved the feeling of Jungkook's warm breath on own neck. He felt boy's hands slipping away from his, moving down.

Jungkook reached for something in his pocket and pulled it out, then brought it up for older boy to see. It was a small, square, dark velvet box.

 _“What it this?”_ Taehyung asked, tilting his head up a bit and letting Jungkook to rest his chin on his shoulder.

_“it's your birthday present from me.”_

Jungkook opened the box and Taehyung saw a little, simply bronze, shining crescent moon hung on a subtle black chain.

 _“It's so beautiful… Thank you”_ Taehyung said, taking the moon out of the box, picking whole chain up too. At some point he noticed that the end of the chain is hidden behind the velvet covering which necklace was previously laying on. He thought it just stuck there and tried to pull it out. Suddenly whole piece of velvet at the bottom of the box moved and Tae notced there is something behind it. His reaction when he removed the velvet piece and saw what was hidden there was surprise, then, after a second, he burst into laughter.

On the very bottom of the box, hidden behind the velvet covering, was laying small, flat, square, plastic, golden packaging with "Trojan MAGNUM" written on it.

 _“Are you serious!?”_ Taehyung hit Jungkook's stomach with his elbow, laughing hard at boy's “hint”. _“You ruined the moment, you idiot!”_

 _“Oops, I didn't even know it was there”_ Jungkook laughed and closed the box with condom still in it, then hid it back in his pocket. _“Gonna save that for later…_ ” he smirked, backhugging Tae again.

 _“You pervert.”_ Taehyung tried to calm his laughter, looking closely at the moon in his hands.

They kept silence for a few minutes. It seemed like time ran so slow when they were together – two idiots who couldn't live without each other anymore…

 _“I didn't know what would be worth you and finally decided to go with something simple”_ Jungkook explained, watching how Taehyung hid the necklace in his hands. _“I'm so sorry, Tae… if I would somehow be able to go back in time with what I know and feel now, I'd prevent every mistake I made, your every tear I was responsible for, change your pain into happiness without a sign of hesitation…”_

Taehyung heard Jungkook's voice was plaintive, regrettable and he felt boy wasn't lying. He slowly turned around in Jungkook's arms to look at younger's face.

_“You don't have to believe me, you don't have to listen to me - it's fair, I know I caused you too much pain and my words can mean nothing to you, but-“_

Jungkook couldn't end the last sentence, cause Taehyung covered boy's mouth with his hand.

 _“Don't apologize… We're all just humans – we make mistakes, we all stumble sometimes”_ he said softly, but he wasn’t excusing, justifying Jungkook's actions, it was more like understanding, accepting what he did. _“Know, that You are the best thing ever happened to me, Jeon Jeongguk…”_

Taehyung's smile made Jungkook's heart beat faster.

 _“You're perfect, you know that?”_ he whispered, cupping older boy's face in own hands and placing a warm kiss on his nose. _“You say it so calmly – that everything's fine… I look at you now, at your smiling face and see my happiness… I want to be with you, Tae… To hold you close and protect you… It would be easier for me to just say that I love you… but I can't…”_

Jungkook's voice was quiet, dull, eyes escaping from Taehyung's sight.

_“Those three words mean too much for me, so I can't just say them so simply… I know that my “I love you” belongs to You… but not yet…”_

It seemed like he was so nervous about it, like he was a little boy again – so afraid, yet there was that strong note of certainty in his voice.

_“I can't say them not because I don't want to or don't feel sure – I do… I just feel like I'm not worth saying them yet, I'm not worth You…”_

Jungkook finally looked at Taehyung again. There was an apology in his eyes, weakness.

_“I want to redeem my past mistakes, want to fix them, to be worth… So please, Tae, give me some time to do this…”_

He said it imploringly yet firmly, like he wanted to show how important it was for him.

_“It's kinda hard to sort out the words for a person who never felt like that before… but I hope you understand what I want to say-”_

_“I do…”_ Taehyung whispered with a soft smile on his face, putting a finger on Jungkook's lips, not letting him to finish his sentence again. _“Even though to me you're worth my everything, I know how you feel and all I can say is I **will** wait… cause for You I can surely wait forever…”_

…

 

**Three months later**

 

 _“Can I come in?”_ familiar voice appeared in the doorway.

 _“Yeah”_ Jimin said, not even getting distracted from the hardest possible task of putting on eyeliner.

 _“Are you not done yet?”_ Taehyung asked, coming closer to him.

 _“I am…”_ Jimin mumbled, mouth wide open from unbreakable concentration _“just finishing this sucker aaaand… done”_ he sighed with relief, fanning his eyes dramatically. _“It was like a fourth restart. I'm sweating”_ he laughed, finally turning around to look at his cousin.

 _“Why am I not surprised by this, mr. “it's my wedding day and I have to look perfect”?”_ Taehyung giggled, sitting on the bed next to Jimin.

_“I'll remember this to you on your wedding day. What time is it?”_

_“Emm… 11:24a.m., still have some time”_ younger boy looked at his phone, then looked at what Jimin was doing: checking his tie, shirt collar, cufflinks, hair for tenth time already, making sure everything was perfect.

 _“Gosh, I'm so nervous”_ he groaned, then started repeating the vows.

 _“Oh, come on”_ Taehyung had to grab cousin's hands and pull him down to make him sit still.  _“Hyung, calm down. Everything's fine. Don't worry.”_

Jimin sighed.

_“I just don't wanna mess anything up. This day is unrepeatable, unique, one and only in whole life and it's supposed to be perf-“_

_“Hyung!”_ Taehyung interrupted Jimin's thoughts.  _“It's okay… You did so much for it to be ideal. You worked so hard and thought about every detail. You both waited so long for this day and you deserve it… Calm down. It's also supposed to be the happiest day for you, isn't it.”_

 _“I guess so…”_ Jimin calmed down (or at least looked like he tried to) and cracked a smile.

 _“By the way, you look good, hyung. Like really, really good”_ Taehyung wiggled his eyebrows, still holding cousin's hands in his. _“Sometimes I'm jealous that Hoseok-hyung has a man like you.”_

 _“No you're not”_ Jimin raised one eyebrow, looking at younger boy skeptically. He knows that bastard too well.

 _“You're right, I'm not. Have my own perfect man”_ Taehyung laughed and got a flick on his forehead for that.

 _“You jerk!”_ Jimin pushed younger boy on the bed and went back to the mirror to fix his bangs.

 _“You see, you're not nervous anymore.”_ Taehyung sat straight up with wide grin on his face.

_“For now perhaps… Did you come here cause you was bored and had nobody to play with?”_

_“Basically… But I also wanted to check if you didn't change your mind.”_ Taehyung got up, checked his phone which vibrated to get boy's attention to a message he just got, and went towards the door. _“Gotta go, Jungkookie’s here. See you on the ceremony. I'm going to cry like a bitch”_ he laughed and bend over to not get hit by a pillow thrown at him furiously…

…

 

_“Ladies and gentlemen, families and friends. Today we are here to connect these two people in marriage…”_

Priest opened his brown, leather folder with documents, greeted the audience and looked at two men, standing in front of him, by the altar. One of them, probably older, looked nervous, but smiled all the time. The other one hid his nerves behind calm face and lightly curved lips. They fit each other – in appearance firstly, but in characteristic way probably too…

_“Park Jimin and Jung Hoseok, have you come here freely and without compulsion to give yourselves to each other in marriage?”_

Both men answered “yes” at the same.

_“These two men decided to join their lives and fates to become together as one. If there is anyone, who disagrees with this decision, can speak now or shall keep silence forever.”_

Hoseok suddenly turned his head to the audience and threw a suspicious glance at everyone in the room.

 _“Don't you dare…”_ he said firmly yet with soft smile.

Some giggles ran through the audience, Jimin got shy and lightly hit Hoseok on his shoulder. Older man giggled too, then nodded for the priest to continue.

_“Well, if there is no obstacles, then we shall continue… Jung Hoseok, please tell the words of vows to your beloved…”_

Hoseok nodded, turning his head to look at Jimin, then took a deep breath and started.

_“I, Jung Hoseok, take you, Park Jimin, to be my husband. To have and to hold, to love forever… Today I promise I'll support you, trust you and accept you… I take you as you are, loving you unconditionally and without hesitation and offer myself in return… From this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us apart.”_

Hoseok noticed how Jimin's eyes became wet and shiny, man's parted lips were trembling a bit when he ended his speech.

_“Park Jimin, please tell now your words of vows to your beloved.”_

_“I, Park Jimin…”_

Hoseok wasn't really listening to man's shaky voice as he promised himself to him. He was just starting into Jimin's eyes, remembering every second of all those years they've been together through. It seemed like such a short period of time, but it was totally enough for them to understand that they need each other's proximity like oxygen. And he was just honestly happy, that today, now, at last, they were connecting their lives forever.

 _“…until death do us apart.”_ Jimin ended his vow and smiled widely.

_“Now you may put on the rings, as a sign and proof of your vows.”_

Priest turned his face to Hoseok, cause he was supposed to give him the rings. Man's face suddenly changed from bright to confused, like he forgot “something”…

Everyone is the room face-palmed. Somebody mentally, others – literally, all having one thought – “why he had to fail right now, on his own wedding?”

 _“Ho-seok…”_ Jimin's voice sounded like he was about to kick older's ass.

 _“I got them, I promise-“_ he turned his head to the front entrance and immediately smiled. _“Oh! Here they are…”_

People turned around to see what was going on.

Literally everyone “aww”ed when a five years old girl in fluffy, white dress and pink rose in her hair, carrying a small, white, silky pillow, timidly walked from the front door to the altar. Her smile became even wider when she noticed Hoseok and Jimin. She stopped in front of them and stretched out her hands, holding a pillow. Hoseok took the rings from her and passed those to priest, then lifted her up without any effort and placed a loving kiss on his daughter’s cheek.

 _“Thank you, darling. What would I do without you?”_ he sighed, letting her go.

Girl giggled and shyly ran straight to Taehyung, still waving with a white pillow in her small hand.

Hoseok’s typical behavior – joking around in the most inappropriate moments… But it was really cute and almost made Jimin cry, cause he didn't know his darlings were planning this.

 _“Well then…”_ priest drew everyone's attention back to actual ceremony _“let's continue… Now you may (finally) put on the rings, as a sign and proof of your vows.”_

Jimin took one ring and sighed, taking Hoseok’s hand and pushing a subtle, golden circle on his ring finger. When the other man repeated the same moves, they held their hands, looking one more time at how both rings fit together perfectly.

Jimin smiled softly, looking down on their hands. It seemed like his deepest dreams and everything he ever wanted finally came true.

 _“You swore in front of everyone here and each other, but to confirm your certainty in making this decision, I'm asking you one more time…”_ priest turned to Hoseok and spoke to him first.  _“Do you, Jung Hoseok, take Park Jimin to be your lawful husband?”_

 _“I do.”_ Hoseok's lips curved into a pure smile as he confidently said that.

_“And do you, Park Jimin, take Jung Hoseok to be your lawful husband?”_

Jimin giggled, squeezing older's hands in his.

_“Of course I do.”_

Priest closed his book with thump.

 _“What true love has joined, man must not divide!”_ he said in loud tone, raising his hands and eyes up, then threw a smiley glance at the couple. _“Well… You may now strengthen your marriage with a kiss.”_

Hoseok's pure smile changed into a naughty one as he took a tiny step forward.

 _“I love you, Jimin…”_ his nervousness was so audible in his voice, like it was the first time for him to pronounce these words. Cause maybe it was – he said it for the first time for his lawful husband.

 _“I love you too”_ Jimin laughed, throwing hands over Hoseok's neck and pressing their lips together, kissing him with pure love and passion. Older man wrapped his hands around younger's waist, pulling him closer.

Everybody started applauding, cheering spouses with loud “wow”. At the same second thousands of red and white rose petals started falling from the ceiling over the altar, sounds of Mendelssohn's “Wedding March” appeared on the background – this caused even louder audience’s applause and cheers.

Hoseok moved back, breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together. Jimin smiled as soon as he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the petals which were still falling down, covering the floor, first rows of seats and both of them.

 _“So beautiful…”_ he whispered as one petal land on his outstretched palm.

Hoseok placed a soft kiss on his husband’s temple and smiled.

Little Chiyo ran to them, wrapping her arms around Jimin's thighs. He took her in his arms and placed a loving kiss on girl’s cheek.

 _“Don't cry, appa. We al a family now”_ she laughed happily, brushing a tear, which Jimin didn't even notice, off of his cheek with her hand gently.

_“We are, sweety, we are…”_

…

 

_“Jungkook-ah?”_

_“What?”_

_“Let's get married”_

_“Eeh… Not gonna happen”_

_“I love you”_

_“I love you too, babe… Hey, but we're **not** getting married”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. It's the happy end of this story. I hope you all like it and whole fic in general. Thank you for your love and support. You are the best inspiration and motivation to write <3  
> Please support my future works  
> (and if you have ideas on "au's that need to be written" then text me ;> )  
> (> ^з^)>~*


End file.
